Wings and Immortals
by Bella-Piano
Summary: Bella Swan isn't human. She moves in with her uncle to learn more about her kind. When there she meets Edward Cullen, the vampire. What happens? Read to find out! ExB
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and its characters, S.M. does.**

**A/N: This will, hopefully, be a good story. I hope it makes sense and all. Thanks!!!=]**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1. The Beginning

* * *

I walked out of my house, giving it one last glance. I was going to miss it here. The simple house, the beautiful plants, my friends and family. All of it.

Sorry, I should probably let you know who I am and what's happening. My name is Isabella Marie Swan. Bella for short. I'm seventeen, have long brown hair, brown eyes, and a pale complexion. Oh, and there's another thing. I'm not human. I mean, I have a beating heart, there's blood running through me, but I'm immortal. And I have wings. You know kind of like an angel. Except not. I'm not from heaven. My kind started who knows when. The only one that had actually been heard of – but as a human and mythical character – is Andromeda. She's a mythical Greek character. We even named a constellation and galaxy after her. And, according do mythology, her parents were Cassiopeia and Cepheus. Cassiopeia was a mythical queen of Ethiopia. Her husband was Cepheus. Well, Andromeda was so beautiful that it made others jealous. They chained her to a rock to be devoured by a huge wale. Well, she was saved by Perseus, the mythical hero. He killed the wale, saved Andromeda, and latter, married her. Now, why am I telling you this? Its part of my story so hang in there. The reason Andromeda was so beautiful was because she was a winged human. We're all inhumanly beautiful. Just not too much. So every one says that she was a mythical character made by the Greeks. She was by the Greek _humans. _After she married Perseus she had a daughter – this is not known to any one but my kind. Her daughter inherited her trait. Her daughter married and had children, who had children, who had children.

Now, that that's done with I'll tell you how that comes down to me. There's not that many of my kind. We don't really have a name. You can call us winged humans, sky grazers, angels – even though we're not – any thing you like. We try to stay as unknown as possible. The only ones who know about us are the ones who have married one. And when you marry one you're bound to keep the secret.

So that's why I'm here. My mom's a winged human and she passed the trait down to me. My mom's name is Renee and my dad's name is Charlie. They're divorced. My mom's now married to Fill. He's a minor league base ball player. I live with my dad in Forks, Washington. He's the police chief there. But now I'm leaving. I'm moving to stay with my uncle in London, England. It shouldn't be that hard adapting since it rains a lot there. The reason I am is because he is a winged angel as well. He's lived for one-hundred years or so and is going to teach me all about winged humans. There's a hidden history about them and a special gift we have once we reach the age eighteen. He finally agreed to teach me. He doesn't have kids, so I'll have to make friends the hard way.

Charlie opened the door to the house which startled me out of my reverie. I picked my bags up reluctantly and walked over to the car. (My kind is also unnaturally strong.) I placed them in the trunk and got into the passenger seat. Charlie got in and started the engine. He tried to make small talk.

"Excited?" he asked uncomfortably.

"More like nervous." I answered. He nodded and drove down the road. He dropped me off near the air port. He thought I was going to fly there in a plane. I wasn't.

I had my four foot and a half wings tucked in under my shirt. I wore a jacket over it. My shirt had slits in the back so I could unfold my wings easily.

I got out of the car after saying good bye and grabbed my bags. I headed off to the bus stop and waited. The bus got there after a minute and I loaded on with several other people. I asked the driver to take me near the most disserted area in town. He looked confused but nodded when I handed him the cash.

He stopped at a small little town. The streets were almost disserted besides some little kids. I thanked him and got out. I went into an ally and walked up a fire escape. I climbed until I reached the roof of an apartment. I sat my bags down and took my jacket off. I placed it into one of my bags and unfolded my wings. They were an ivory color. They were hard and had feathers on it. The feathers were soft but besides that it felt like a rock. I flapped them to stretch them out and grabbed my bags. I took a rope out of one of them and tide it around all of the handles. I took the end of the rope and wrapped it around my hand and jumped in the air. In seconds I was in the air and had my bags tied to me. I flew above the clouds so no one could see me and made my way to London, England.

I can fly fast. So by the time I got there it was just getting dark. My uncle lived in a mansion like home. It was big and white and had a beautiful lake near it. The lake had wild flowers growing around it and giant trees as well. One tree was shading the lake and made it a beautiful site. The house – well the back of it – was beautiful. It had a flower bed on one side and a table and chairs on the other.

I landed in the back yard and untied the rope, placed my jacket back on and walked up and around to the front yard. It had two giant pillars holding part of it up on the porch and had several windows. It was white, like I said, and was just as beautiful as the back.

I knocked on the door and waited. It wasn't long before it was opened to reveal a tall man with black hair, pale skin, and blue eyes. Uncle Frederick. If I'm correct he's about one-hundred and sixty years old. He didn't smile when he saw me. He just gestured for me to come in.

"Elle!" he yelled. A young woman, about the age of twenty, came in. She was wearing a maid's gown. She had curly rich, dark brown hair, tanned skin, and green eyes. She was skinny and short.

When she entered she bowed and then looked strait at my uncle.

"Take her bags up to her room and show her around please." He asked her. She nodded and tried to grab my bags. I shook my head trying to tell her it was all right. She was human so it would be difficult for her to carry four bags.

She smiled warmly and showed me the way up stairs. Once you enter the house your in a big room with white tile. It had a huge library on the left and a music room on the right. There was a big winding stair case that went up to the second floor in the middle.

Once up every thing was a whit color as well. The carpet was a tan and the walls were a light blue. There was a white table with a glass top at the top of the stairs that had a vase of white flowers in it. She led me to the third door on the left and opened it for me.

"This will be your room while you're here. I hope you like it." Elle said.

I looked around. There was a queen sized four poster bed that had white curtains hanging off it on the sides. The blanket was lavender and so were the pillows. The walls were painted lavender as well and had white designs in the top corners. There was a white desk and a white dresser and a walk in closet.

I turned to her and said, "I love it." She smiled and walked off. I sat my stuff down and placed them in the dreser. I hanged my clothes up and changed. I was now wearing dark jeans and a blue T-shirt that said "Wings" on the cover in white. There was a balcony so I walked out on it. I looked around and noticed that there wasn't a house in sight. He must not like neighbors. But then again, he did have wings. You don't want people to get suspicious.

I jumped off of the balcony and landed feet first on the ground. I'm only light footed when I jump. Other than that I'm a klutz. But I never have to go to the hospital.

I started walking towards the lake and sat down on a bench. I won't start aging 'till I'm eighteen. I'll look the same for ever. Its different for boys. My Uncle stopped aging when he was twenty five. Oh, and once you marry your spouse will stop aging as well.

I was woken from my little reverie when my uncle called. "Isabella! I need to check your wing span!" I got up and walked away from the lake.

Time to begin.

* * *

**A/N: Like it??? Not like??? Tell me what you think. I want to know. Review!!!=]**


	2. Observe

****

A/N: Yay!!! I'm glad you guys like it!!! I hope this is a good chapter. Thanks!!!=]

**~marinesdaughter101**

* * *

Chapter 2. Observe

* * *

"Ow!" I yelled. "Can you please try and be more gentle?" I asked my uncle. He was checking my wing span. I had know idea how he was doing it but how ever he was it hurt.

"Yes, sorry. You have very interesting wings." My uncle's wings were a kind of red color. He's my mom's brother. They never talked much but she needed him to teach me 'cause of Fill's traveling and Charlie's human.

"What do you mean, 'there interesting?'" I asked.

He let go of my wings and I sat up. "I mean, that they are rather large and heavy for some one as young as you."

"Is that bad?" I asked, a bit worried.

He laughed. "Oh, no! It just means you'll be able to fly better and faster than most people your age." He walked away from the patio table and came back with a bottle. "If you rub this on your wings once a week it won't hurt as much to fold them. After a year of that then it should be complete comfortable to fold them." I looked at him questioningly.

"How did you get this?" I asked him.

"I made it!" he said proudly. "It took two years to figure out though. But it really does help!" With that he grabbed the towel he had cleaned of his hands and gave me my jacket. "If you'd like, you can go fly around town. It particularly cloudy today so it won't be easy for people to see you. And here's a map of places you can land unnoticed." he handed me a folded up piece of paper.

"Thank you, uncle." I said genuinely. He smiled and walked off. I picked up the mirror he had with him and looked at my back. Right in the middle of my wings was a scar. I got that not long ago. I folded my wings wrong when I was really little and hurt my back in the process. I tore my skin there and my mom had to come down here to get it fixed. If I remember correctly, my uncle had a friend who was a doctor. Of course that was fifteen years ago and he would be older.

I ran inside and put my jacket away. I changed out of my clothes - now wet - and into some more comfurtable flying clothing. I canged into jean shorts and a green T-shirt. I pit on some white tennis shoes and let my hair fall over my shoulders. I looked in the mirror. I wasn't the most beautiful of my kind. You could call me plain jane. Just brown eyes and brown hair. The only thing interesting about me was the fact that I had wings. But, I don't want people to know about that, now do I?

I walked down stares, grabbed a banana on the way and ate 'till I got to the door. I threw the peal away and set of to the lake. It wasn't raining today but it was still cloudy. The early fall breeze felt good. It wasn't hot but was just enough to where it wouldn't look weird if you wore shorts.

I looked up at the sky, making sure there were no birds or plains in sight and jumped. I jumped about seven feet in the air before I flapped my wings. I flew up above the clouds and started flying. I looked down below to see nothing but trees. It was only minutes, though, until I started to see houses and cars. Before I knew it I was flying over a city.

The clouds got thinner here so I had to fly up higher. I stopped flying and just stayed in one spot while I got out the map. I looked at it and then back at the ground. I found a good place to land and stated looking. After ten long minutes I found it and landed. It was in an ally. I folded my wings up and climbed up the building wall. I walked over the roof and looked out at the city. I founf a park that looked nice. I jumped from the roof and went on my way. On my way there I saw many book shops that I wanted to go to.

Sadly, once I got onto the side walk I fell. Just because I was immortal didn't mean my skin was like rock. My blood was gold and it couldn't cary diseases. It was so strong it burnt any sing on jerms. But, my skin was vulnerable to scraps and cuts. They healed after a minute or so but that didn't mean I didn't feal a lttle sting. but it was only little so I could bairly feal it.

I cussed under my breath and got up. I got a napkin from my pocket and cleaned it up hoping it wouldn't take long. My blood smelled like regular blood. It just wasn't red. Or acted the same way. So, it would look weird if I was bleeding gold blood.

After a minute I took off the napkin and looked at it. It was gone. All that you could see now was just a slightly paler circle.

I got up and started walking again. I found a bench and sat down, laying my head back. Then my cell rang. I picked it up and checked the caller ID. It was Jake. He was my best friend from Forks. He lived on a reservation called La Push. He, besides my dad, knew about my wings. He found out when he came over unexpectedly and saw me in my back yard with my wings out. That was one interesting day.

"Hey, Jake!" I greeted.

"Bella! How was the flight?" he asked. I missed his voice. It could always make me happy. He was like a little brother to me.

"Um. . . It was good?" It came out like a question.

He laughed. "You didn't! You actually _flew _there?"

I laughed weakly. "Yeah. Well, you know how uncomfortable I get flying in a closed area." I said, recalling a memory.

"Oh. Yeah, that wasn't fun." he said. I could hear the disgust in his voice. Well, the story is, is that we both went on a trip for my school and he wanted to come 'cause there was nothing for him to do during summer brake. We flew there and I kept fidgeting. Well, one of my wings kinda went out of place under my shirt and waked Jake in the side. He was bruised for a week.

I laughed. "What was it you called me for?"

"Just checking on ya." he said. "Well, I gotta go. Billy needs help. Bye!"

"Bye, Jake." I hung up laughing to my self. I got up and made my way back to the ally. Five minutes latter I was in the air. This time I watched every thing down on land. I flew over a few neighborhoods and A minute before I was able to see my uncle's house I was over a very big white house. It was similar to my uncle's house but different. It was the only house closer than a mile away from his house. There were four people out. One female and three males. The girl was short and had black spiky hair. One boy was tall and had bronze hair, the other tall and blonde hair, the next very well built and brown haired. The girl looked up where I was. I didn't know if she could see me or not so I just took off.

Who were they? They looked odd.

I guess I'll find out tomorrow.


	3. First Day

****

A/N: The third chapter. I want to know how many chapters you guys would like me to make. Thanks!!!=]

~marinesdaughter101

* * *

Chapter 3. First Day

* * *

I woke up, tired still. I looked at my clock. Six a.m. I reluctantly got out of bed and went to my closet. It looked odd. I didn't have a whole lot of clothing so it only filled up a fourth of it. I put on jean Bermudas, a red short sleeved shirt that stretches down farther than normal, and white sandals. I came out and went into my bathroom and brushed my hair. When I was done I went down stairs to find my uncle sitting in the kitchen reading a news paper while eating eggs and toast. When he heard me he looked up and smiled.

"Did you use the cream I gave you?" he asked me. I nodded. I walked up to the cabinets and and looked through them. I ended up making myself french toast and sat down at the table. I smothered it in syrup and started eating. I looked over at my uncle, waiting for the opportunity.

"Um. . . Who are those people that live a little ways down from here?" I asked him. He nodded in understanding and sat his paper and turned to look at me.

"Ah. That would be the Cullen family. The father, Carlisle, is the one who helped you with your back. He's married to Esme and they have five children. They're all about your age." he answered. He took a sip of his coffee. "Why do you ask?"

I swallowed a piece of my food before answering. "I flew over them and just wondered. They look. . . good." He laughed at my choice of words.

"Yes, they all are very hansom. They're not British though. They've lived here before, but they moved back to America because Carlisle had a job move. They live over here because of his job. Their kids don't have a British accent aether." He checked his watch. "Youshould get ready to go." I nodded and headed back upstairs. I brushed through my hair again and brushed my teeth. I grabbed my white side shoulder bag and got my phone. I went to thw top of the staires to tell him I was using the roof.

After a few minutes of waiting for the roofs giant window to open I was able to breath in the fresh air. I unfolded my wings and jumped. I was in the air in seconds. I flew a little lowed this time, knowing that there weren't any other houses for a while. Once I was over the Cullen's house I forgot I was down too low. I quickly flew up higher once one of them looked up. They were out side getting into their cars. The one that looked up was a blonde. Her hair curled over her shoulder, she was very pale, and, from where I saw, golden eyes. Odd. I waited there in the clouds for her to look away, but she didn't. It was as if she could hear the quiet flapping of my wings from all the way down there. She wapped the burley one on the shoulder until he looked up. She asked him a question. I couldn't make it out. Its a shame I don't have extra hearing, I though. I waited and waited but they all still stared.

"Come on!" I said in a low whisper. The clouds were thinner than usaul so I was up extra high. I could only stay up that high for a while though. I didn't want to take a chance with a plane.

I got inpatient and decided I might as well try. I took a deep breath and flew past over there house. Their heads followed the entire time. I knew they couldn't see me, but how could they hear me?

Once I found a place to land I started walking. It was early and the air was a bit foggy. There weren't that many people in the streets so it was quiet as well. I walked slowly, humming to myself along the way. My wings grew an inch. I could feel it. They were also a darker shade. They were no longer a lilac. They were closer to a lavender-white color now. My birthday was in a few months I guess.

After a while I noticed I wasn't at the school yet. I checked my watch. I had fifteen minutes. I guess I could run? Maybe. I could run pretty fast. I decided to run and took off. I can run faster than most humans. So if you saw me running you wouldn't think "that's so not human!" you would think "she must really like running!"

I could see the school now. While running a silver Volvo past. I stopped and felt my back. Crap. I moved my shoulders backward. It stung a bit. I forgot that running after unfolding my wings hurt a bit. That stopped happening once they were full grown and my body got used to the wait.

By the time I got to the school the Cullen's were already out of the car. The pixie like one with the black spiky hair was looking at me. I smiled and kept on walking. She must have caught that I didn't brake a sweat from running, I thought. I looked back and saw her eye brows forward together. Yep, definitely. I walked up to the information desk once inside and got a map, information paper, and a slip that I was supposed to sign as well as my teachers.

I had five mintutes untill class started. I had socail studdys with Mr. Varner.

I'll keep my fingers crossed for a good day.

* * *

**A/N: So????? I hope the book is good so far. I want a few reviews before going on. Thanks!!!=]**

**~marinesdaughter101**


	4. Mistake

****

A/N: 'Kay, once people start reading please don't be afraid to review!!!! I don't car if its praise or if its criticism. I just want to know what you all think. And I want ideas for the future. Well, just remember to review and enjoy reading. Hope you like it!!!=]

~marinesdaughter101

* * *

Chapter 4. Mistake

* * *

Agh! I hate being the new kid in the middle of the school year. all of my teachers so far made me intraduce my self to the class, and guess what? I managed to trip more than three times to day. But, than what was I expecting?

I'm on my way to lunch. I had met some kids from my class. Their names are Mike, Jessica, Angela, and Eric. They all have British accents. All of them were sitting at a table, waiting for me. The cafeteria was big. There were big white round tables every where, some windows - that made it feel even bigger - and a food court. There was a big line where every one was getting there food. I walked over to them and sat my stuff down.

"How was your other class, Bella?" Mike asked. He was very friendly. And talkative.

I sighed. "It was good." While on my way to get my food I mumbled, "Besides the tripping part, that is." While in line I felt this aching pain in my wing. I lifted my arm to feel it. Yep! It was soar. I might of slept on top of it wrong last night. Wait. Did I even put my brace on? No, I didn't. That's why. The brace keeps my wings together so if I toss and turn they don't move uncomfortable underneath me.

I grabbed a lunch tray, got an apple and and some other foods, and payed. I walked back over to the table and couldn't help but notice the Cullen's sitting by them selves in the corner of the cafeteria. They were all staring at the wall and weren't touching their food what so ever. They were still as statues.

Once seated I took a bite out of my apple and looked over at the Cullens's table. They all were adopted, that much I knew, but they all had a similair air to them. Pale skin and purple rings under their eyes, as if they were sufferingfrom sleepless nights or recovering from a broken nose. And it looked like they had golden eyes too. They were also very beautiful. I caught my self looking at the bronze haired boy longer than the others. Jessica noticed.

"Do you know them?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No, but they're my uncle's neighbors, so to speak. I don't know they're names aether." I was shocked that I forgot to ask my uncle their names.

She giggled. "So you see them a lot?"

"No. Only twice. What are their names?" She smiled when she looked over at their table.

"That's Emmett and Rosalie," she pointed to the burly one and the blond. "that's Jasper and Alice," she pointed to the pixie like girl and blond male. "and that's Edward. They're all together though. Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice. But they also live together. It should be illegal." Edward than looked over at me. I turned away, blushing bright red.

"Don't wast your time." Jessica went on. "He doesn't date. Obviously all the girls at this school aren't pretty enough for him." I tried to suppress a smile. When Edward looked away his cheek looked slightly lifted as if he was smiling too.

**(A/N: this part is kinda from the book.) **The warning bell rang and I got up and headed for biology. I gave the teacher my slip and he signed it. Luckily he didn't make me introduce my self, so when I turned around I saw that the only empty seat was next to Edward. I walked over, managing to trip. The girl sitting next to where I did giggled. I straitened up and sat down. I noticed that he froze and went rigid in his seat. He was leaning away slightly and looked hostile. I blushed bright pink and let my hair fall as a curtain between us so he couldn't see me. I knew every thing we were learning about but I took notes any way, just so I could keep my eyes down with a good reason.

I couldn't be the cause of his behavior, right?

Once the bell rang he was out of his seat and walked fluently out of the class room. I stared after him, hurt, trying to keep from tearing up. Some how, when ever I was mad I would cry.

I slowly gathered my stuff up and walkedto gym. On my way there Mike caught up.

"Hey, did you stab Cullen with a pencil or what?" Apparently that wasn't his normal behavior.

I decided to play dumb. "Oh, was it that guy that was sitting next to me?" I asked.

"Yeah. He looked mad. But, than I always thought that Cullen was a freak. If I was lucky enough to sit by you I would've talked to you." I smiled. We went our separate ways when we entered the changing rooms. Coach Clapp didn't have me change into uniform. Class dragged. I tripped twice and hit someone on the head by sccident. Mike was my partner.

When class was over I grabbed my bag and headed out of the school. I saw one of the Cullens on the way. It was the pixie like on name Alice. I smiled at her and waited for my chance to slip away. Not long after I was in the alley, about to take off. I flew up into the sky, wondering about biology. Why did Edward Cullen hate me so much? I even saw him trying to change classes. He just glared at me today. How could someone hate me so suddenly? He didn't even know me.

While up in the sky I spotted a silver Volvo. It was right under me. Every time I turned it went the same way. But, then again, they did live near me. My wings were feeling heavy. They grew last night, now at their full length. My body would get used to the wight in a few weeks.

I looked down at the car and realised that it was slowing down. If I went ahead of them, they would see me. I stopped. The car stopped as well. Could they hear me? No, that wasn't possible. They were humans. I would bairly be able to hear the flapping of my wings, and I'm only partially human.

When I looked down again, Edward and Alice were out of the car, talking. I strained my ears. When I lowered a bit, Edward's head snapped up in my direction. I held my breath, thankful that I could hold it longer than a regular human. He lowered his gase and I let out a breath of relief. This time Alice's head snapped up. I froze. How could they hear me? I was barley making any noise.

"Do you hear that Edward?" Alice asked, loud enough for me to hear. He nodded.

"What is it?" he asked. "It sounds like feathers slowly moving. And light breathing." My eyes widened. They could hear me and that was certain.

"Well, we can talk to Carlisle." Alice said, turning to the car. Edward followed, going to the drivers seat. I took my chance. Right before Edward got in the car and flew. And I mean flew. The fastest I ever had. I heard the car accelerate behind me and pick up pace. The clouds were getting thick and I couldn't see any longer. I looked behind me and then dived. I was low enough for someone to see if they strained their eyes. I flew quickly, hoping they couldn't see me. I saw my uncles house right in front of me.

"Uncle Frederick!" I yelled. "Open the roof!" I saw his head pop out of a window. He looked at me and then at the car. His widened and ran up to the attack. The roof was opening slowly and reached a point where I could fly threw. I looked back one last time to see that the car had stopped and Edward was standing there, eyes wide. I slowly folded my wings in the air and fell to the attic flore. I gasped and picked my self up. My wings ached. My uncle saw that and picked me up bridal style. He took me to his office and sat me on a small, white bed. He rolled me over so he could look at my wings.

"What happened?" he asked. He didn't sound angry, but not happy aether.

"Well. . . I was on my way here and the Cullen's were driving right under me. When I stopped so they could pass they stopped and Edward and Alice got out of the car and looked at the sky. I don't think they could see me but it sounded as if they could hear me. How is that possible?" I was very confused. I hoped, and I hoped big, that they didn't see me. It would be very bad if they did and told people that they saw a girl flying in the sky. But, then again, people wouldn't believe them. Hopefully.

When he was done I sat up to see him with a glass of golden blood in his hands. My stomach lurched forward.

"You know that some winged humans blood smell better than human blood?" he asked me. I shook my head.

"All of it smells the same to me. Salt and rust." I answered. "How do you know that any ways?"

He blushed a bit. "Well, when I run across winged humans I ask if I can take their blood type and a sample. They always say yes, because I tell them its for something that can help us." Than he nodded to a shelf that had several other glasses with lids on them that contained golden blood. "Those are from others. I checked them and your blood from the other night and found only one that smelled the best. But only by the tiniest bit. All of us smell better than humans."

"You're talking as if we're food." I stated. He nodded.

"We have a better fragrance. Mine for instance smells of honey. Yours smells, ironically enough, of strawberries and flowers."

"Which one smells the best?" I asked.

"I'm not telling you. You don't need to know any ways." he said and cleaned a nife. "You hurt your wings pretty bad. I'm going to need to get you a car so you can rest them. You're also going to have to wear that brace all the time for a few days so it can heal." I nodded.

"You don't have to buy me a car though. I can walk." I didn't want him to spend money on me. He was already leting me live in his house.

"Nonsense!" he said with a wave of his hand, as if to shove that aside. "You're not going to walk. I forbid it!" With that he walked out of the room and shut the door to the house. I sighed. Now what am I going to do? I thought. I decided to go to the lake, hoping that the Cullen's weren't waiting for me. I really hoped they didn't see me.I opened the door to my uncle's balcony and jumped. I landed on my feet and headed to the lake. The brace my uncle put on me was very uncomfortable. I had changed into something earlier. A grey Polo shirt and and jeans. I was walking bare foot, since the grass was nice and soft. I went up to the big tree that shaded the lake and climbed. I climbed to the top and sat. I always favored the sky to the ground. I felt free up here. I wasn't;t as high up as I wanted but I was up pretty high. I could see the Cullen's house I was so high.

Holy crow! They were all on their deck, talking. Luckily they couldn't see me. They were aether sitting on a chair, on the railing of the deck, or standing. Carlisle was standing with Esme sitting beside him. Alice was on Jasper's lap and Rosalie was sitting on the railing next to Emmett. Edward was leaning againts the house facing my direction.

I sat there, watching them. I couldn't hear anything, sadly. After a few minutes I got bored. I stood up on the big, heavy branch, and slowly walked on it. I was hoping that I wouldn't trip and fall. I may bit get hurt badly, but at the height I was at it would hurt more than a little sting. Sadly, I tripped. I fell off the branch and fell to the ground, screaming on my way there. I hoped the Cullen's didn't hear it. I sat there, holding my leg. Dang it. It was bleeding a lot of golden blood and I started to feel queasy. Right before I was about to pass out I was picked up by a pair of strong, cold arms.

* * *

**A/N: Cliff hanger!!! If you all want more you have to review. Thanks!!!=]**

**~marinesdaughter101**


	5. Conclusion

****

A/N: I am so happy that you guys like my book!!! Thank you for reviewing it, too. I hope you guys will keep reading and will like this chapter. Thanks!!!=]

~marinesaughter101

* * *

5. Conclusion

* * *

I woke in a big, white room. I was on a small bed with a lamp over my head. It was turned off. I got up while everything came back to me. The Cullen's, falling, golden blood, cold, strong arms. I was definitely not in my uncle's house. There was a huge window that looked over a stream. I think I'm in the Cullens' house. I looked at my leg. All there was was a white scar, barely audible. I walked over to the top of a stair case and walked down. Once at the bottom I saw my uncle sitting with a blond male and a brunette female. They smiled at me when I entered. My uncle got up.

"Are you felling better?" he asked me. I nodded. "Carlise here fixed you up." he said it with a glint in his eyes, as if to assure me that nothing was wrong.

I turned to Mr. Cullen and said, "Thank you, Mr. Cullen." he just smiled.

"Please, call me Carlisle. And this is my wife Esme." I nodded and smiled at Esme.

"Nice to meet you, Bella." she said.

"Nice to meet you too." I said with a grin.

"Where's the rest?" my uncle asked. Carlisle nodded.

"Kids." he said in a low tone. They were all there in seconds. My eyes widened. When they saw me _their _eyes widened. Alice was the only one who looked normal. Well, mostly. She was beaming and was practically bouncing. Jasper looked in pain, Emmett looked intimidating - you know, the muscles - and Rosalie looked a bit annoyed. I smiled politely.

"These are my children." Carlisle said. "Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie. I'm sorry to say that Edward's not here at the moment. He left before we heard you scream." I just nodded and waved sheepishlyto the others. The only ones to respond was Emmett and Alice. They both smiled. That's when my back started to hurt. I grimaced.

"Um, I'm ready to go. I don't feel that great." I then scratched my back to make it obvious. My uncle nodded and threw me a pair of keys. I looked at him questioningly.

"Didn't I say I was getting you a car no matter how much you said no?" he asked. I sighed and gave him a hug.

"Thank you." I said. He smiled, proud of him self. "Thanks for fixing me up, Carlisle." I said with a smile.

"You're welcome, Bella." he said, mirroring my smile. I walked out to the door and stopped when I opened it. There, in the drive way, was a bright blue Ford Focus. I loved it. I turned to see my uncle right behind me.

"Thank you! I love it." I said, hugging him. I released him and walked down to my new car. I got in and drove back home. When I got there I drove into the garage. I went up to the bathroom and looked at my back. I unfolded my wings so I could look at it better. I groaned.

"Uncle Frederick!" I yelled. He came in the bathroom and sighed when he saw my wings.

"They grew?" he said, appalled. I nodded.

"How is it possible? You said they were full grown." He nodded in a agreement.

"I can see why this is hurting you. It weighs at least one-hundred pounds! You're going to need to stay in shape and only fly five times a month at the most. But you're going to need to keep your brace on." He bandaged the cut on my back. "Its a good thing I got you a car, eh?" I just laughed weekly.

"Um. . . How did Edward leave if I saw him right before I fell? And how did Carlisle get to me so fast?" My questions were unexpected.

"Some things should be left unknown, Isabella." With that he left.

Left unknown? What is that supposed to mean?

I guess I'll find out sooner or latter.

* * *

**A/N: So??? Review!!!!=]**

**~marinesdaughter101**


	6. Agony

****

A/N: Wow. Just wow. I'm getting anonymous reviews now!!!! Yay!!! And I'm so happy that you guys like my story. Thanks to all of you.=]

~marinesdaughter101

* * *

Chapter 6. Agony

* * *

The last few days of school were unbearable. Mostly because I found my self looking at the Cullen table to see that Edward wasn't there. Where was he. Called in sick? I guess that was probable. I don't know why I keep looking for him. I don't know why I want him there. I mean, the look he gave me should make me loath him. So why was I acting like this? It was very unhealthy.

Right now I'm going through a lonely biology class. I'm not really even listening. There was no need really. I already know what they're talking about.

The bell finally rang and I trudged off to gym. Mike caught up quickly.

"Hey, Bells!" he said cheerily.

"Hi, Mike." I said. He went on charteringafter that. I thought I should ask him somthing. I wished I had asked Angela earlier but this will have to do.

"Uh. . . Mike?" He stopped talking. "Why do the Cullen's stay to themselves all the time?" I asked him. He looked taken aback by my question.

"Oh. Well, no one really knows why. All I know is that they're all freaks. I mean, have you seen them? They're pale as a corpse, they always look like they don't get enough sleep, and the way they talk and make people swoon is revolting. Have you heard them talk?" I nodded.

"Yeah, they're my neighbors." His eyes widened but didn't ask because we had to go into the changing rooms. When I was done I went out to the court and stood next to Mike. He had volunteered to be my partner. We were doing badminton today. I groaned inwardly. I hated gym.

By the end of the day I only had two bruises. Mike got the bad end of the stick. I accidentally hit him in the back with my racket. He had to go to the nurses office.

I was off to the parking lot when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked without checking the caller ID.

"Bella!" My mom. I called her a few days ago to let her know I got here safely but she still called a lot. "How are you? How's school? Have you made new friends?" I laughed softly.

"Hi, mom. I'm fine. Schools fine too. Yeah, I made a few." I hoped she wouldn't get into her 'observant mother' mode. My hoping failed me.

"Is there a boy?" she asked, suspicious. I groaned.

"No, mom."

"Than what's wrong? You sound down in the dumps." At least she couldn't see that I blushed. I was now getting in my awesome new car. I started the engine.

"There is nothing wrong, mom. I'm just tired. How's Phill?" I got a good load of chater from her after that. Soon I was at home and said my good by's to mom. I got out of the car and felt a sudden pain of agony. I cried out in pain and fell to the ground. My back felt as if it was on fire! I felt the brace breaking and my wings getting free. Oh please, oh please no. They can't grow again! I felt a jolt of pain again and screamed. What was happening to me? I tried my best to get up but fell down again. My uncle was out soon, running over to me with a look of shock.

"Carlisle!" he yelled. He came over to me and tried to pick me up but I yelled in pain as he touched my back.

"Help me!" I whimpered. "Put out the fire!" I was soon picked up by cold, strong arms. It helped the aching of my back a little, but only a little. I was crying. Except my tears weren't clear like normal. They were a silver kind of color. they felt cold and heavy. I heard a gasp as I was layed on a bed.

After that its all black.

* * *

_~A few hours latter~_

* * *

I was laying on a bed. I was in pain. I was scared. The first thing that came to mind was, "What's happening?" But when I tried to get out of the bed I felt pain shoot through my back. I whimpered but tried my best not to cry. I felt a cold hand rest on my forehead.

"What's happening?" I asked in a whisper. I looked up to see Carlisle looking down at me with sad eyes.

"Your wings are very odd, Bella. They should stop growing now, but they changed color and shape, according to your uncle." My eyes widened.

"Can I see?" I asked. He nodded and helped me up. I felt an other pair of arms help me from the other side. I looked over to see Emmett, smiling. Why was he smiling?

I was soon in a bathroom. I was taken to a big mirror to look at my self. I looked at my wings and almost cried. They were different. They didn't look like my wings anymore. They were much bigger, they curved more beautifully, and they weren't the same color. Instead of a white with lavender it was a bright white with a glint of lavender. You could only see the lavender in the sun light. It sparkled beautifully but they weren't mine. My eyes than wondered to the middle of my back. I was pale white as normal, but paler. My whole body was a bit paler than normal. I looked at my reflection to see that I looked a bit different.

"What happened to me?" I asked.

Carlisle sighed. "Well, you matured early. Your wings are now at full growth and your skin and bones are stronger. Your uncle said that he's never seen anything like it. Your wings are even new to him." I stared at my self, horror stricken.

"What do you mean by my skin and bones are stronger?" I asked, concerned.

"It'll be harder to penetrate your skin now. You won't get scrapes, cuts, or any other minor injury. I'm not quite sure what can injure you though." I continued to stare at my reflection when it hit me.

"You won't tell any one, right?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I've known about your uncle a while. We won't tell any one." With that I was left to stare at my new wings.

* * *

**A/N: I thought it would be interesting to make her wings go full lenght. Did you like it, though???? I want to know. Review!!!!=]**

**~marinesdaughter101**


	7. Info

****

A/N: Phew!!! I'm wiped. Its taking a lot to figure out what to do next.

Now, the next few chapters will help you to understand Bella's species. Its a bit confusing, I get that, but the next chapters - including this one - will help. I hope you guys like it!!!

~marinesdaughter101

* * *

Chapter 7. Info

* * *

"What do you mean, I'm abnormal?" I asked, a bit peeved by what my uncle said.

He changed a different shade of pink. "Well, you're different than normal winged humans, that's all." I tried not to roll my eyes.

"You could of just said that." I said, laughing. Alice was sitting next to me and laughed as well. She was the only one that really talked to me. Emmett would every once in a while, Jasper looked in pain when ever he was around me, and Rosalie just ignored me. I was used to it though. I was never popular.

"'Kay," I said, calming down. "how am I diffirent?"

Uncle Frederick went into his thinking position. It was quite comical. "Well, you cried silver tears. That's _never _happened before." Than his head snapped up. "Wait! One did go through the same thing as you. It was one-hundred some years ago. She might of been a relative of yours." he mused. "But that's beside the point. She went through the same thing as you. She was known of her speed when she flew. She was very popular among our kind. Well, she broke down and matured just like you did. Just a bit too early. She cried silver tears as well." A sad glaze appeared over his eyes. "Well, I met her father once. She was very well known and he was proud of her. Well, one day she was caught flying and a few humans saw her. Its a bit hard to miss a white as stone beautiful woman with a twelve foot wing span. Well, one of the humans happened to have a gun. He shot her down and one of our kind found her before any humans could get their hands on her. She was the only one besides you, Bella."

"But I'm not beautiful." I whispered. I heard a grunt besides me. I turned to see Alice.

"Yes, you are Bella." she said sternly. I just let it pass.

"So, what can I do that's not normal?" I asked. A grin spread across my uncles face.

"You'll be stronger, more beautiful, faster when you fly. Your wings are already at their full length."

"But I'm not going to stop being clumsy am I?" I asked. Every one laughed at this. "What? I don't like falling every second. And am I going to cry silver tears all the time as well?" He shook his head.

"No. That only happens one. Its silver because its whats left from your wings. Every winged human has something that protests their wings from harm. You don't need that any more since your wings are as hard as stone." I nodded. Carlisle's phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked. "Hello, Edward. Yes, your more than welcome. I'm glad you'll try and not shy waway. Yes, Esme has missed you very much. I'll see you soon." He hung up.

"Edward's coming home." he said with a smile to his wife. She smiled.

Edward was comeing back. Where was he.

Will he treat me the same way?I hope not.

This is very unhealthy.

* * *

**A/N: Like it???? Get it???? Review!!!!=]**

**~marinesdaughter101**


	8. Wings

****

A/N: The second chapter I've made today. I sure am glad that I'm home schooled or this wouldn't be possibal. I have only been off the computer for like and hour and a half and I got a bunch of stuff in my in-box attached to this story. Yay!!!! If you guys keep this up I may clap my hands and dance around the house. Yeah, I may just have an Alice moment. I'm really happy you all like it and are reviewing. Hope you like this chapter!!!=]

~marinesdaughter101

* * *

Chapter 8. Wings

* * *

Sleeping was a lot more comfortable without the brace. Since my wings are stronger I don't have to wear it when I sleep, so I got a soundless sleep last night.

The upside to my new wings: I can fly now! I can sleep better. I can tuck them _all _the way in. I can fly a lot faster. I no longer have to jump in order to get in the sky. They are a lot prettier than my other ones.

The bottom side: I'm still a bit in pain. Since my wings are bigger I had to re-polish _every _feather (not fun, I might add). I had this silver goop attached to my back for a whole day (gross!). My new body that came with my wings didn't keep me from being a klutz.

Last night I got back from the Cullen's house and went to bed. Right now I'm reading Romeo and Juliet. Again. When my mom called to ask me how I was I told her that I was reading it. She laughed and said, "You need to get a new selection of books." I suppose that was true, but I love the books that I've read. But, today I'm going to the library.

I got up and out of my bed, made it, and went to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and groaned. Why did I have to be so unattractive? I thought to myself. Alice told me I was beautiful but Rosalie was in the room at the time and made me feel self conscious. I grabbed my brush and raked through my hair. I then got changed into a pair of clothes Alice got me when I was at her house. It was a pair of dark skinny jeans, a jean cropped jacket, and a dark green tank top that flow freely at the bottom. I put on some Uggs and grabbed my cell and keys. I got my wallet, stuck it in my back pocket, and ran down the stairs. I tripped on the last step. I landed on my face and cursed while getting up. I straitened up and walked to the kitchen. I grabbed a box of cereal and a bowl and ate. Soon I was done and cleaned the bowl out. I got up and went to the door. I looked over to see my uncle in his study, reading a book.

"I'm going to the library. Okay?" I asked. He just nodded, too distracted to form words. I laughed softly and walked out the door and into my car. I started the engine and went on my way to the library.

It was a Saturday so it was busier than normal. There were kinds playing, adults walking, cars going places. It was a busy morning. My uncle didn't want me to fly for a few days, just to let my back get used to the new weight, so I was driving, adding to the cars.

I was five minuets away from the library when I spotted a car that I hadn't seen in a while.

A silver Volvo.

I gasped quietly and turned on my radio to distract me. Why should I care if he's back. He didn't like me. He was rude to me. I shouldn't be happy that he's back, right? I kept telling my self that but I couldn't stop that tingle of hope that he would be there on Monday.

I sank into my chair and listened to Fur Elise. It was one of the songs I favored from Debussy. I looked back over at the silver Volvo to see that it was on my right, one car down. I tried my best to get distracted by the music. Not a whole lot of success. The light turned green and I drove. I passed the Volvo but when I looked over he was looking over as well. He saw me and drove faster. He was soon way ahead of me and I was left driving to the library. When I got there I hoped with every thing in me that my tears weren't silver any more. I looked in the glass and saw that they were normal. Thank goodness. I walked in and looked around. I left a half hour latter with five books. I got in my car and sat the books down. When I got to my side of the car m phone rang. Alice. She's been talking to me quite a lot since the other day. You could say we're friends. I don't know her very well, but she is definitely fun to hang out with.

"Hi, Alice." I greeted, getting into my car and starting it.

"Bella! Are you going to be there Monday?" she asked me in her soprano voice.

I laughed. "Yes. Why?"

"Just wondering. What are you doing?"

I sighed. "I just got finished in the library. Oh, and I saw your brother, Edward." I said.

She gasped. "Where did you see him?"

"I was on my way to the library and passed his car on the way there." I stated.

"Oh. Well, I gotta go. By, Bella!" she said cheerily.

"By, Alice." I said, laughing.I hung up my phone and parked in front of the house. I got out, went inside, placed the books on the shelf I had in my room, And went to the balcany. From there I could see every thing, all do to the fact that I was on the third floor. The Cullen's house wasn't that far away. I could see them from my house. I looked up to the roof. It looked very inviting at the moment. My uncle said that I could use my wings every once in a while but try not to. I could climb pretty well so I would just do that.

It was a nice day out. The sun was out and my wings were longing to be unfolded. Once at the top of the roof I took my jacket off and unfolded my wings. They were pretty big. The sun made the lavender in them sparkle. It was a little bright but only a little. Definitely not bright enough to see from all the way over there.

I folded my legs and let my wings set behind me. They were big enough to when I layed them down the bottom would only set. The rest would stick out in there regular position. I looked around and saw that all the flowers were getting ready to fold up and leave for the winter. It wasn't cold yet. Just early fall.

I grabbed my phone and dailed the home number. Uncle Frederick answered.

"Yes, Bella?" he asked in a smug voice.

"Hi, can I fly today? My wings are out resting and they don't feel heavy any more. And I'm dying to be up in the sky." I begged. He laughed.

"Yes, I think that would be fine. Every thing is off your back and your wings are working normally. There's no stiffness so I think it would be fine for you to use them now."

"Thank you!" I said and closed my phone. I stood up and looked over at the Cullen's house. Only Alice and Carlisle were out. I flapped my wings and flew up in the sky. Ah, it felt so good to by back in the sky. I didn't fly up to high since there wern't any houses near here besides the Cullen's and they already knew about me. I flew around in a circle, laughing as the breeze picked at my wings. I flew down towards the pond and let my hand fall in it. I flew back up into the sky and saw that I was being watched. Alice was laughing and Carlisle looked amused. I raised an eye brow and flew onward.

When I was near there house Alice yelled, "Having fun, Bella?" I laughed and stopped over their house.

"Yes! Why are you asking if you can see me? How can you see me anyway?" I yelled back. She just laughed again.

"Come down here!" She yelled. I laughed again and flew down to their deck. Once down I didn't bother to fold my wings. It felt good to leave them out.

"Yes?" I asked. She just shook her head and laughed.

"I wonder what Emmett would say to your new wings." she mused. I laughed. He, Rosalie, and Jasper weren't there the other day when I was at there house. Only Alice, Esme, and Carlisle.

"I'm not sure. You wanna ask?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Emmett!" she yelled. Emmett came in seconds latter and his eyes widened when he saw my wings. He's seen them at their regular size but not their new size.

I just laughed at his facial expression.

"Eddie!" he yelled. "You gotta come here! There huge!" he added to me. I just laughed again but blushed when realising that Edward might be coming.

"No, Emmett." I heard him yell back. That was the first time I ever heard him speak. His voice sounded like velvet.

"Aw, come on Ed." Emmett whined.

"You know why I'm not coming. I don't feel well." he added. I was a bit sad that he wasn't coming but also a bit relieved.

"Fine." Emmett didn't look happy but let it go.

I smiled. "Well, I should get back. Its probably time for me to make dinner. My uncle's maid hasn't been back from her vacation for a while." They all nodded. Alice gave me a hug. I thought I heard a growl from inside. When Alice let go I took back off in the sky, leaving Emmett in a daze.

I laughed again and went back home.

Time for dinner.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it!!! Review!!!=]**

**~marinesdaughter101**


	9. Confused

****

A/N: Now if you guys want to you can tell me where you want the story to go. I might not do what all of you want but it may give me ideas. And, again, thank you for the reviews. I hope that the more I continue on the book that you all will still enjoy it. I hope you will like this chapter! Thanks!!!=]

~marinesdaughter101

* * *

Chapter 9. Confused

* * *

Sunday went by fast and it was now Monday. I was determined. I was not going to be hoping for Edward to be at school. If he wasn't I will not be upset. If he is I will not care. That is what I told my self. It didn't work that way though. I knew I couldn't talk my way into feeling that way. I didn't know why I felt this way after he treated me with such rudeness. But I was and it didn't make sense.

I got out of bed and went to the bathroom and did my rooting. Did my hair, got dressed, ate breakfast, got my stuff together. I did every thing. Yet I couldn't find any thing to do after words. The house was big and I hadn't seen all of it yet but I couldn't bring my self to look around. So, I decided to go to the music room. When I got down there i saw that my uncle had a Grand piano, violin, and flute plus several Cd's and books. There was a window that shined some of the little light in from out side. It was a shame that I never learned how to play any instrument. The piano always looked like fun, and my mom one even took lessons, but neither of us ever were good at it.

I walked over to the shelf of Cd's and looked through. All classical. I smiled. I picked a Beethoven Cd and the first song that came on was Moonlight Sonata. I layed on the black leather couch and looked at my watch. I guess I could leave in ten minutes. That would leave me ten to fifteen minutes of time to get to class. I turned the radio and went up to my room, tripping on the last step up. I grunted, picking my self. I really need to do something about my clumsiness, I thought to my self. I went to the bathroom and brushed my hair again. I was wearing a red T-shirt, faded jeans, and my tennis shoes. I let my hair just fall over my shoulders. I walked out of my room and walked up to the attic. I pressed the lever down and waited for the roof to open. I should go over Alice's house and say hi on my way there if there out getting in there cars. I thought. I unfolded my wings and looked in the floor length mirror. They were definitely better wings than my other ones.

The sun wasn't out today. It rained yesterday so its cloudy. I leaped up and out of the attic and into the sky. The fresh morning air _woosh_ed in my face. I smiled and started flying. When I got close enough I saw Alice out with Jasper. They were getting in Edward Volvo.

"Alice!" I called. She looked up and smiled, waving.

"See you at school!" she said. I nodded and took off and full speed. And full speed is really fast. When I looked back I saw Emmett's mouth hanging open slightly and Edward looking amused yet a bit frustrated. I smiled but couldn't get Edward's face out of my head.

I soon landed in an ally and walked over to the school. The Volvo passed me once I was close to the school. I smiled and made my way inside. When I got inside I moved my shoulder blades to make sure my wings were secure. They were and I headed to social studies.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

My classes went by quickly and before I knew it I was sitting at my usual table. I didn't bother asking Alice if I could sit with them and she looked like she wanted to before Edward gave her this glare. They looked like they were discussing something yet they weren't even moving their lips.

I looked over at the Cullen's. They were all talking and sometimes laughing. Edward looked over at me and I blushed bright red, looking away. I looked down at my food, sudenly nervous about biology. I'm an idiot. I told my self not to act like this, yet I am.

I left the cafeteria before the warning bell rang. I went to biology, a nervous wreck. I know its an over statement but its slightly true. But, I had a plan. I was going to confront him. Ask him what his deal was. But, one I walked into the class room and saw him sitting there, looking relaxed, I lost all train of thought. I was no longer confidant. But I wasn't scared eather. He didn't scare me the way he looked at me. It confused me, yeah, but didn't scare me.

I sat down, avoiding his eyes, and sat my bag down. I looked down at my note book, hiding behind my hair.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen." Came a velvet like voice. My heart stopped. "You must be Bella Swan." I turned over to him, a bit shocked.

"How do you know my name?" I asked. His lips turned into a losided grinn.

"Oh, I think every one in this school knows who you are. The niece of the young scientist, Frederick. And there's my sister." he added, the grin not fadding. I just nodded.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted last week." he said solemly. I smiled a small smile.

"Its okay." We fell silent for a little bit after that. We had already started but the teacher was to submersed in his lecture.

"So, how do you like it here?" Edward asked me. I turned back to him. He wasn't as far away as last time but wasn't all the way on his seat.

"Its okay. I lived in Forks, Washington before so I'm used to the rain." He nodded.

"So, you like the rain?" he asked, smirking.

I shook my head. "No. I don't like any thing wet or cold." I stated. He just nodded and turned away, paying attention to the teacher. I did the same, a bit confused why he talked to me. He definitely wasn't being rude. He was being kinda gentlemen like. But that didn't mean that the change in attitude to put me off gaurd.

The bell soon rang. Edward didn't leave as abruptly as last time but was still the first one out. I got out of my seat and grabbed my bag. I walked towards the door, managing to tripp on the door frame. I fell and dropped my bag. I groaned and picked it up. I got up to find Edward several feet away, chuckling. I rolled my eyes and walked towards gym. Mike, as uaul caught up with me.

"I hate gym." I stated. He raised an eye brow. "I can't stop falling. You know you don't need to be my partner. I don't want to send you to the nurses office again." He just laughed.

"Hey, its fine, Bells. It didn't hurt, what you did last time." he shrugged. "Besides, I want to be your partner. You will need someone to ketch you when you fall." I just laughed softly and pushed his shoulder lightly. I thought I heard a growl behind me when Mike threw his arm over my shoulder. I laughed and shoved it off. I walked to the locker rooms and changed. I went out onto the gym, ready for my personal hell to start.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

I managed to tripp more than usual. I hit Mike in the head with the ball. He asked my how I didn;t get any bruises from all the faling I did on my knees and face. I just shruged it off and said bye.

I'm now walking though the hallway of the school, trying to find my way back to the oarking lot. Some how I managed to go the wrong way and end up here. I finaly found the parking lot and started my way to the ally. My path got cut off when Mike walked in front of me.

"Hey, Bells!" he said, looking a bit nervous. I scrunched my eye brows together.

"Mike? What's up?" I asked.

"Well. . . I wanted. I wanted to know if you'll go to the dance with me." Right. I forgot about the dance. They announced it last week.

I groaned inwardly. "Sorry, Mike. I can't. I'm going to be busy then. Jessica would like to go, though." He looked a bit sad. He just nodded and walked off.

I sighed and walked over to the ally. I climbed the fire escape and walked up to the flat roof. I looked down and saw the Cullen's driving off. I took off into the sky, right above Edward's car. Soon they drove into their garage and I flew over to the pond behind my uncles house. I flew on the top of the huge tree, where I usualy went to think.

Why was Edward being so nice to me today? Why the change of attitude. Its aether he wants to be my friend or he doesn't. I don't know which it was.

I just sat there thinking. That is until I heard a thud from the Cullen residents.

* * *

**A/N: What do ya think??? Review!!!!=]**

**~marinesdaughter101**


	10. Contradictions

****

A/N: Yay!!! I'm getting TUNS of reviews. Thanks guys!!!! I hope you all continue reading and will like this story. Thaks!!=]

~marinesdaughter101 - Bella

* * *

Chapter 10. Contradictions

* * *

I looked over at the Cullen's house, a bit alarmed. That was one big thud. I thought. I flew back into the sky and over to the Cullen's back yard. I stood in front of the stream and waited. There was more noise inside. Talking, some yelling on Rosalie's part, another thud. I about had it. What was going on? I got my cell out and dialed there home phone. I didn't know Alice's yet.

"Hello?" came a velvety voice. My heart sped up a bit.

"Hi, its Bella. What's going on?" I asked. Edward sighed.

"Family meeting. How did you hear us from your house?" he asked me. I laughed nervously.

"Well, I have better hearing than most people. And I was out side." I added.

"Oh. Well, I think I'm needed. Would it be okay if you look and see if my car is fine when you're on your home?" My breathing went rigid. his breathing stopped too. How did he know I was in his back yard? I couldn't see him any where.

"Sure." I said.

"Thanks." he said, sounding regretful. Why? "Bye, Bella."

"Bye, Edward." I said and hung up. I checked his car like he asked and went home. I thought through the personalty traits the Cullen's have: Their all pale. They have golden eyes, sometimes black. They're all graceful. They never eat food that I know of. It feels like seconds when they get to you when they're not in the room. Once when Alice was doing my hair, she acted as though she was trying very hard not to touch my skin. She did once though, and it felt ice cold.

All of them aren't related, yet they all have similar traits. I'll have to ask uncle Frederick about it. I thought.

I soon got home and went to my uncle's study. He was there, reading a book. When I entered he looked up.

"What are the Cullen's?" I fired. He looked taken aback.

"I-I don't know what you mean." he stuttered.

"They don't act human. And I know that humans aren't the only species here, because you and me are breathing." I stated. He looked at a lost for words.

"Well. . . Um. . . I-" The phone rang. I groaned inwardly. He picked it up and answered.

"Hello?" silence. "Yes. Yes, I can see that. Yeah, I'm being contradicted right now about that." He steeleda glimpse at me while whispering that last part. "Yes, what did he say? Oh, that wouldn't pass her, no. she's very intuitive. Okay. Bye, Carlisle." He hung up and walked out of the room. I knew I wouldn't get any thing out of him so I went up stairs. On my way there something hit me. Didn't Jacob tell me some scary stories when we were younger about - what were their names? Cold ones? I think that's what it was. He told me about them, saying that their was a group of them that lived in Forks.

I ran up stairs - lucky not to trip - and ran to my computer. I went to google and typed in 'cold ones.' I waited until a few things popped up. The first one I clicked went to a huge paragraph. It said 'vampires' on it. I scrunched my eye brows together and read. There were several things in the paragraph. Different vampires. What the vampires did and where they came out. There were none that resembled the Cullen's fully. Some did get the speed, others the beauty. But, some of them were ridicules. But, vampire was all I had. If they were that would explain the 'no eat food' rutine, and the reason they always seemed to be there at last second, and why they were so beautiful. I didn't know if all of them were cold, though.

I leaned back in my chair and thought. Didn't my uncle tell me that the Cullen's lived near where I live a few yeares ago? But what Jake said happened before we were even borb, if it did happen.

But, what will I do if they were? I didn't know. I didn't care. They are - if they are, that is - just as fantasy as I am. They didn't choose to be this way and if any of them wanted to kill me they would have, right? Maybe that's why Edward looked mad and why Jasper always looks like he's in pain. The rest seemed fine though.

I guess I'll have to wait. Knowing won't change how I feel about them.


	11. Finding Out

**A/N: I thank all of you. You all are very supportive and piont my mistakes out so I can try and fix it. Thanks. I hope you guys like this chapter and review. Thanks again!!!!=]**

**~marinesdaughter101 - Bella**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11. Finding Out

* * *

That night I couldn't get to sleep. I tried reading, but that didn't help. I layed in bed for hours yet I couldn't get to sleep. I finally got out of bed and went to splash some water in my face. I looked at the clock. It said two thirty. I looked around the room before my eyes fell on the door to the balcony. I sighed, knowing there was nothing else to do. First I went down stairs to get a snack - chocolate ice creme. Hey, I need something to keep me distracted - and went up to my balcony. I climbed the side of the house and sat on the roof. The moon was shining down which - one I took them out - made my wings sparkle a bit. I layed on my back, my ice cream untouched. I groaned lightly and sat up. I started eating my ice creme a bit, but it didn't help at all. I sat it down with my spoon and gazed over at the Cullen's house. I brought my legs to my chest and rested my chin on my knees. I let my wings hang high. I heard movement to my left, by the pond. I looked over and thought I saw a shadow. When I looked away for only a second it was gone. I stared. What was that? I asked myself. I looked back at the Cullen's house to see a light on in the house. Were they up? Did vampires even stay up? But, I didn't know if they were.

I stood up and stretched my arms over my head. I wasn't tired, there wasn't anything to do. I guess I could fly. I spread my wings out as far as they could go. This was the second time I did that. I once tried spreading my wings out like this and then running. I would flap my wings while running and would take off so fast it was exilarating. I was going to do that again. I last did that at Alice's house, she wanted to see how fast I could fly. It was definitely something I loved my wings for. And since my body was stronger I could run a bit faster. but, I could only run without tripping if I run fast.

I jumped off the roof and stretched my wings out. I flapped them a few times so they would feel more loos. I then took off running. I could run faster than an average human but not by a whole lot. I ran a good length before I knew I needed to take off. I flapped my wings rapidly, feeling the cool wind hit them full speed. I was soon lifting off the ground and was in the night sky. If I wanted to I could travel the entire city and get back before day light. I smiled as the air hit my face, making my hair fly in diferent directions. The smell of my strawberry shampoo surrounded me, mixing with the fresh night air.

I was a good way away from home now. I looked back to see that the Cullen's house was only a speck now. When I looked down I thought I saw a swift movement. I stopped, looking around. There didn't seem to be any thing. I didn't hear breathing. It might of been an animal, silly Bella. I thought to myself. I laughed at my stupidity. I went on flying, but slower. I found a park and landed next to a big tree. When my feet hit the ground I stumbled a bit. I folded my wings back up and put the jacket I braught with me on. I layed in the grass and looked up at the stars. I checked the pocket of my pants to feel for my phone. It was there. I sat up and looked around. I swore I heard movement! I got up and started pacing. I rubbed soothing circles in my temples. I'm going crazy. I told my self. Yes, that's it.

I stopped abruptly when I heard foot steps. I turned to see a tall figure, skin glowing faintly. When I could see him clearly, I saw that he had crimson eyes, pale skin, and was beautiful. He cocked his head to the side. My wings weren't out so he probably thought I was human. What was he? He licked his lips and growled. My eyes grew wide. The first word that went through my mind was vampire. I stepped back, my jacket slipping off. He laughed. He definitely didn't know what was going to hit him. My wings made their way out and spread wide in the sky. He looked temporarily shocked, but got over it quickly.

Some one help me. I thought. I can't fight a vampire. I don't have teeth like their's. I'm not super strong or fast. All I have are wings. I stepped back, flapping my wings vilontly. I heard movement above me, from the tree. Before I knew it, an other tall figure was in front of me. Except this one was gaurding me protectivly. When I looked closer I saw that they had bronze hair that shimered in the moon light.

Edward.

I sighed, but then was terrified. Not for me, but for him. What if he got hurt. I now knew that he wasn't human, and the only thing I could think of was vampire. And he was here, protecting me.

Edward growled and gestured for me to step back. I did so, and rapped my wings behind him so if he needed help I could. He crouched, as did the other. Edward gestured to the tree above me. He wanted me up there instead of down here. I did so reluctantly and crouched on a thick branch. I hung over them both as the other vampire attacked Edward. Edward moved just in time, moving so fast that I couldn't see him. That happened a few timed before he attacked the other one and scared him off. He straitened up and turned to me. I dropped down from the branch, wings still out, and walked over to him. He took a step back. I stepped back so my smell didn't bother him as much.

"Sorry." I said. He scruched his eye brows together in confusion.

"What for?" he asked.

"For coming up to you. I don't want to make you uncomfortable." I said, blushing slightly. Edward just shook his head and started walking. I followed but soon went up in the air so he couldn't smell me as clearly.

"You don't need to be sorry." he said, sounding a little mad. "Its not your fault." I just let it go and flew a little ahead of him.

"You can run if you want." I said. He nodded and took off. I followed and I was soon back in my room. I sat in my bed, feeling tired all of a sudden. I drifted off into slumber, thinking about Edward and his family.

Vampire. The weird thing is, is that it doesn't scare me.

* * *

**A/N: So???? Did you like the whole enteracting???? Please review!!!=]**

**~marinesdaughter101 - Bella**


	12. Discussion

**

* * *

**

A/N: Its getting harder to think stuff up. Remember, if you guys get ideas you can tell them to me. I need all the help I can get!!! thanks!!!!=]

**'Kay, I just remembered that I put down Mr. Varner for the socail studies teacher when he's the biology teacher. I changed that, so if it says Mr. Varner, he's the biology teacher.**

**~Bella**

* * *

Chapter 11. Discussion

* * *

The next day I got up and did my routine. When I was done I was wearing dark jeans, a brown hoody, and my tennis shoes. I ran out the front door, not even bothering to fly. Last night my uncle ended up waking me up and telling me I needed to run to school. He said it would build my stamina and make my body stronger so I would fly faster. The stronger my body the easier it is to flap my wings. I could run a lot faster and enjoyed it, almost. I didn't trip when I ran because I used my full force. In gym I would tripp because it would look weird if I was the fastest runner when I tripped all the time.

My bag was slung over my shoulder and I ran past the Cullen's house. They were all coming out of their house.

Alice spotted me. "Bella Swan!" I stopped immediately. I turned to see her smiling face.

"Yes?" I asked. Emmett laughed at the uneasiness in my voice and Jasper just rapped an arm around Alice's waist.

"Want to ride with us?" she asked. Edward didn't say any thing but I knew he found this a bad idea. I didn't want to make any of them uncomfortable.

I shook my head. "No thanks, Alice. I can run. My uncle said I should any way." She cocked her head to the side.

"Okay, I see I'm not going to be able to persuade you, unless its by force, and you just found out, so, okay." she said, a little reluctant. I turned around, about to take off when Edward spoke.

"Are you sure you're going to run all the way to school? I can handle it if you come with us." I smiled before I turned back around.

"No, that's okay, Edward. I'm fine. I'm flying half way, anyways. Thanks for offering though." He grinned crookedly, which just made my heart stutter. I smiled back and unfolded my wings. I should probably fly this part of the way, I thought.

"Bye, guys. See you at school." I called to them as I made my way in the sky.

"You're definitely going to sit with at least us or Edward at lunch, Bella!" she yelled. I blushed bright red. I just flew off and made my way to the ally. I ran from there and went inside of the school. The Cullen's were already there. I went into social studies and prepared for an already known class.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

I'm now headed off to lunch. Alice's words played in my head. "You're definitely going to have to sit with at least us or Edward at lunch, Bella!" I groaned. I like them but I didn't want to make them uncomfortable. And I'm bound to make a fool of my self if I'm with Edward. I walked down the hallway and entered the cafeteria. There were the Cullen's, sitting all together, except one. Edward wasn't there. My eyes scanned the room until they landed on his face. He was grinning crookedly at me, eyes sparkling slightly. My heart stuttered. I walked over to him, careful not to trip. I went up to the chair and stood behind it.

"Sit." he said, still grinning. I did so, sitting hesitantly. He handed me a tray of food and a bottle of orange juice. I smiled and took the bottle.

"Hello." he greeted.

"Hi." His eyes were a buter scotch, liquid and warm.

"Have you discovered what we are?" he asked me.

"Well, I have one idea, but you'll be mad." I said, looking down.

"Go on." he prodded.

"Well, I got some ideas from a friend back in Forks. He's from a reservation there. He told me some legend about," I looked up at him. "vampires." He

stiffened, his hand in fists. "I looked some stuff up. Most of it was silly." I paused. "Then I decided it didn't matter." His head snapped up.

"It didn't _matter,_" he asked incredulously.

"No," I said softly. "it doesn't matter to me what you are."

"You don't care if I'm a monster? If I'm not human?" He looked mad.

"No."

He fell silent, looking ahead. His face was bleak and cold.

"You're angry." I sighed. "I shouldn't have said any thing."

"No," His voice was as hard as his face. "I wan to know what you're thinking - even if what you thing is insane."

"So I'm wrong?" I asked.

"That's not what I was referring to. 'It doesn't matter!'" he quoted, gritting his teeth.

"I'm right?" I gasped.

"Does it _matter_?"

I took a deep breath.

"Not really." I paused. "But, I _am _curious." My voice, at least, was composed.

He was suddenly resigned. "What are you curious about?"

"how old are you?" I asked.

"Seventeen." he answered promptly.

"How long have you been seventeen?"

His mouth twitched. "A while," he admitted at last.

"Okay." I smiled, glad that he was still being honest with me. He was looking at me with watchfull eyes. I smiled in acuragment.

"Don't laugh - how do you come out during the day time?" He laughed any ways.

"Myth."

"Burned by sun light?"

"Myth."

"Sleeping in coffins?"

"Myth." he paused. "I can't sleep."

It took me a minute to absorb that. "At all?"

"Never," he said, his voice nearly inaudible. He turned to look at me with a wistful expression. His golden eyes held mine, and I almost lost my train of thought. Than he looked away.

"You haven't asked the most important question yet." His voice was hard now.

"Whats that?" I asked.

"Aren't you concerned about my diet?" he asked sarcastically.

"Oh," I murmured. "that."

"Yes, that." His voice was bleak. I looked up at him.

"Well, I didn't really think you guys ate the way." I said quickly. "Well, my friend back in Forks told me that the clan of vampires ate animals. He said that they made a treaty to where they couldn't hurt any one there, just incase. He said that they weren't supposed to be dangerous."

"He said we weren't dangerous?" he asked.

"Not exactly. He said you weren't supposed to be." I picked up an apple. "Was he right?"

"The Quileutes have a long memory." Yes, that was the name. I took that as a confirmation.

"Don't let that make you complacent, though." he said. "We're still dangerous."

"I don't under stand." We were talking in low voices by now. Jessica and Mike were staring.

"We try," he explained slowly. "We're usually very good at what we do. Sometimes we make mistakes. Me, for example, allowing myself to be alone with you."

"This is a mistake?" I heard the sadness in my voice. I hoped he didn't.

"A very dangerous one," he murmured. We both fell silent. He was looking down at the table, afraid of what I would say, I guess. I watched the crowd of teenagers looking at us. I blushed, looking away.

"Tell me more." I asked desperately, not caring for what he just said, wanting to hear his voice again.

He looked at me suddenly, surprised by my change in tone. "What more do you want to know?" he asked.

"Tell me why you hunt animals instead of humans." I suggested, a tint of desperation in my voice.

"I don't _want _to be a monster." His voice was very low.

"But animal aren't enough?"

He paused. "I can't be sure, of course, but I'd compare it to living on tofu and soy milk; we call our selves vegetarians, our little inside joke. It doesn't completely satiate the hunger - or rather, thirst. But it keeps us strong enough to resist. Most of the time." His tongue turned ominous. "Sometimes it harder for others."

"Is it hard for you now?" I asked

He sighed. "Yes."

"But you're not hungry." I said. I statement, not a question.

"Why do you think that?"

"Your eyes. I've relised that people - men in particular - are crabbier when hungry."

He chuckled. "You are observant, are you?"

I didn't answer; I just listened to his laugh, committing it to memory.

"Where were you last week?" I asked.

"Alaska. And after that, hunting with Emmett." That's why he was gone. He left, than cam for like two days, than he and Emmett disappeared. "But, I didn't want to go hunting with Emmett." he said, looking at me.

"Why didn't you want to go?"

"It makes me. . . anxious. . . to be away from you. I couldn't stop from wondering the entire time if you tripped and hurt your self, or-" he stopped, a deadly expression on his face. He cared about me? He didn't like being away from me?

The school bell rang then.

"We should probably get to class." he said. I nodded - not able to form words - and followed him to biology.

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about that!!! I had to take a little from the book so it made sense. But, I hope you all like it. Did you??? Please review!!!=]**

**~Bella**


	13. Anthea

**A/N: Sorry it took me longer than normal!!! I was packed. Well, I hope all of your guyses weeks were good and that you all aren't suffering with home work. Hopefuly you guys will like this chapter. No more copying. Promis. I wasn't all that thrilled copying from SM.**

**I promise that there's going to be some action soon. I'm thinking up plots right now, and I think I've got a good one. **

**Well, hope you like it!!=]**

**~Bella**

* * *

Chapter 13. Anthea

* * *

My hands were clenched, arms folded on the desk, and my chin on my arms. The lights were off and we were watching a movie. Edward was in the same positions next to me. Every time I would steel a glance at him he would aether be looking away, or I caught him looking at me. I would smile to my self, but keep my arms folded. I had the urge to just hold his hand. Just that. Just to feel his cold skin. That's a lot of 'justs.'

Finlay the lights were turned back on, followed by the bell. I got up and placed my books back in my bag. I turned to see Edward waiting for me. I went through shock for a moment, but recovered quickly, following him.

Time for gym.

Edward walked me there, Mike keeping his distance. I couldn't help but laugh slightly. I left Edward reluctantly and went and changed. When I entered the court Mike came up to.

"Hey, Bella!" he greeted. He was always so talkative and overly friendly.

I smiled. "Hey." I walked over to the benches where every one was sitting. Naturally, Mike sat by me.

"So, you know Cullen, hu?" Mike asked me. I nodded. "I thought you didn't like him? I mean, that glare he gave you a few weeks ago, harsh," He was trying to make Edward the bad guy. I didn't like that.

"He's actually a nice guy, Mike." I said defensively. Mike looked taken aback. He just turned and payed attention to coach Clapp. We had to run today. I groaned as I got up. Mike smiled encouragingly. I went up and started running when we were told to. I wished desperately that I could run my normal speed. I looked around, seeing that every one wasn't paying attention. They were all to caught up in there own agony. I decided to go for it. I ran and felt the wind hit my face full force. I could only run a tad bit faster than a really fit human. When I was done I went over and changed. When I came back out Mike was getting done with his lap. He looked at me, stunned.

"I thought you were the klutz. How did you run like that? You past every one!" he asked, amazed. I blushed.

"Um. . . Well, I wasn't really paying attention. I hadn't realised that I didn't trip. Oh well." I dismissed it and walked out the gym doors. I was greeted by a very amused Edward. I scowled.

Why would he be amused? I glared at him, which only made him look more amused. He walked off toward his car, me, following.

"Would you like me to drive you?" he asked, a glint in his eyes.

"Thanks, but you don't have to." I said, frowning.

"What, you don't what to drive with me?" he asked, feigning hurt. He knew perfectly well that I wanted to drive _with _him, just not _by _him. I didn't want to cause him any trouble. I rolled my eyes and got into the passenger seat. He grinned triumphantly. He got in and started the engine. We drove out of the parking lot.

"So, is your whole family like you?" I asked. He nodded.

"We also have abilities. Like, I can read minds. Except yours." He looked at me, smiling. "Alice can see the future, Jasper's an empath, Emmett brought his strength, Rose, her beauty, Esme, her love, Carlisle, his kindness." **(A/N: Think I got that right. LOL!) **He passed a red M3. We stopped next to it at a stop light. I looked over to see Alice smiling in the back seat with Jasper. I blushed and looked away.

"Who's car is that?" I asked. He laughed.

"Rosalie's." he answered. When the light turned he drove off. I caught a glimpse of the speed ammeter. He was going one-hundred miled per hour. My eyes grew, but I calmed down slightly one I realised that I couldn't be killed.

"Could you slow down, please?" I asked. He laughed.

"Bella, I drive like this all the time. Besides, aren't you immortal?" he asked me, grinning.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I don't bleed or feel pain." I stated. "I just heal fast and my blood kills all germs." He frowned and slowed down to eight-five. I thanked him, turning to the window.

"So, tell me about your kind." I looked over at him to see him watching me. I blushed slightly.

"Well, I'll stop ageing at the age eighteen. All girls stop then. Boys on the other hand, don't stop 'till there some where in their twenties. My uncle, for instance, is in the body of a twenty-five year old man." He turned away, releasing me from the intentness of his gaze. "I'm not normal for my kind though." He looked at me, confused. "I wasn't supposed to have muttered so soon. I'm stronger than other's and my wings are bigger and stronger. They also glitter some what in the light." He looked entranced. I turned away, blushing.

"Are there a lot of your kind?" he asked. I shook me head.

"No, only a few scattered here and there." I answered.

"How can you tell them from humans?" he asked. He was curious.

I smiled. "Its a bit difficult to tell us apart." I admitted. "But, we are slightly paler than most humans. We can't tan as well as them. The blood viens we have aren't blue. You just have to look at our arms and you won't see any veins. There silver and are tiny so they can't be seen that well. And, most of us are more beautiful than humans. That's where I don't fit in." He looked a bit mad by that statement.

"You don't see your self clearly." he said. I rolled my eyes. We soon parked in front of my house. I turned to Edward, not wanting to leave. He smiled at me, eyes twinkling again.

"Thanks for driving me." I said. He nodded, smiling. I turned to get out, but his cold hand grabbed my wrist. I turned to find his face exceptionally close to mine. I stopped breathing.

"Try not to trip." he told me. I nodded, dazed, and got out of the car. I shook my head, opening the door to the house. I was greeted be Elle.

"Hi, Elle!" I said, smiling, a bit confused by earlier. She smiled at me. When I went into my room up stairs, I was attacked by something fury. I looked down, startled, to see an adorable dog. It was a yellow lab - more like white - and was a little puppy. I 'awed' it and picked it up.

"You are so cute!" I said, holding it in my arms carefully. My uncle entered my room then, smiling.

"Like her?" he asked. I nodded. "What are you going to name her?" he asked. I thought for a moment. I decided on one of my favorite Greek names.

"Anthea." I said, smiling. I loved that name. It meant flower, blossom. My uncle smilled.

"Your mother told me you liked Greek names." I nodded. He soon left, but gave me a collar for Anthea first. It was a light blue collar with a silver heart in the middle. I smiled placing it on Anthea's neck. When I was done I grabbed my cell and called Alice. She answered on the first ring. She must of seen me calling.

"I got a dog!" I yelled, scaring Anthea a bit. I put my phone on speaker, sat it on my bad, and picked Anthea up, stoking her hair.

"I know!" she yelled back. I rolled my eyes. Stupid psyickik abilities.

"What did you name her? I didn't get that part." she said.

"Anthea. Like it?"

"Hmmm." she mused. She had hers on speaker too. "Kinda. Doesn't it mean flower?"

"Yup!" I said.

"Edward!" she yelled. I felt my self blushing. "She got a dog!" Alice said happily. I heard Edward laughing.

"I'm happy gor you, Bella. What did you name her?" he asked.

"Anthea." I said shyly. I chuckled.

"I like it. It beautiful, just like your name." My heart stuttered a bit by that.

I heared Emmett yell, "C 'mon, Romeo! Time to wrestle!" Than I heard glass breaking. I smiled to my self.

"Sorry, Bella. I gotta go." Alice apologised.

"'Kay. See you latter." I hung up and played with Anthea the rest of the day.

* * *

**A/N: So???? Like the name I chose??? Please review!!! Thanks!=]**

**~Bella**


	14. Unexpected

**A/N: Yay, I'm glad you guys liked the name!! I wanted somthing Greek and I've always been fond of the languag.**

**Now, Edward and Bella's relationship won't go buy too quickly, I promis. I'm thinking of obsticals to make every thing intesting and of course we need a little drama and action. So, I'm going to think all that up, and will gladly take any ideas. **

**I hope you guys will like this chapter!!! Thanks!!!=]**

**~Bella**

* * *

Chapter 14. Unexpected

* * *

I woke to the sound of Anthea's light snoring. I got out of bed and looked at the clock. Four thirty. I sighed and went into the bathroom. I washed my face and scrubbed my teath clean. I brushed through my hair until my eyes caught a white piece of paper. I picked it up, curious, and unfolded it.

_Bella,_

_Here's a pile of clothes. Please be wise with your makeup! I'm not doing your hair and makeup today, since Carlisle wanted me to do a quick hunt. When I see you at school I expect to to look awesome, so make me proud! _

_PS: The family says hi. Oh, and when you're done with your human stuff come over! The family wants to hang out, and I want to drive you to school._

_Your best friend, _

_Alice_

I smiled. Yes, she was my best friend. I looked down at the pile of clothes she left me. Dark skinny jeans, a red T-shirt that said 'Wings' on it, a lacy black tank top, and black Uggs.

I sighed, picking the pile up, and went to the shower. I washed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo and washed my body with the body wash that matched it. I got out, dried, and got dressed. I scrutinised my reflection and grabbed a comb. I combed my hair and then dried it. I glanced at the note and decided that I should Alice seriously. I grabbed my round brush and flipped my hair under. I put on light makeup and placed the shoes on. Anthea soon came in, barking. She was hungry. I picked her up, scratching behind her ears, and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. I gave her her puppy chow and grabbed a blue berry muffin. I grabbed my bag, my cell, and a piece of paper. I scribbled that I was going to Alice's before going to school so that uncle Frederick wouldn't worry.

I ran out of the kitchen, kissing the top of Anthea's head first, and ran over to the Cullen's house. A human would be panting and sweating like crazy when they got there, but I merrily smiled when Alice opened the door for me.

"Hello, Alice." I greeted. She smiled.

"Hi, Bella!" she sang. I laughed, placing my bag on one of the racks. I followed her upstairs, only to be attacked by something huge.

"Em - _cahhnn. . . breehh!_" I gasped. He chuckled, setting me down.

"Emmet, give her a break! She just got here." I heard a velvety chuckle. My heart sped up, and I blushed, realising they could all hear it.

Emmett chuckled again. Edward entered the room, smiling crookedly. My heart only sped faster.

Alice grabbed my wrist and hauled me into her room.

* * *

An hour latter

* * *

"Alice!" I yelled. "I can't take it! Make him stop!" I was laughing like crazy. Emmett wouldn't stop tickling me!

She just giggled tackling Emmett before tickling me as well.

"Edward!" I laughed. "Help!" He came into the room looking amused.

"Yes?" he asked. I rolled my eyes. Well, tried to, at least.

"Make. . . them. . . _stop_!" I gasped. I rolled around on the floor, only to be picked up by a pair of cold, strong arms. When I looked up I saw Edward's stunning topaz eyes. They were smoldering! He walked over to Alice;s bed and through me on it. When I hit the surface I was attacked by three vampires. I couldn't stop laughing. Soon we heard someone clear their throat. Jasper was standing in the door way, smiling.

I got off the bed and turned to glare at them. "I asked you to help me!" I scolded Edward. He just smiled sheepishly. But, that was enough to send my heart into a frenzy. I couldn't stay mad at him. It was too difficult.

"Mom said its time to go." Jasper announced. I liked how they would call them 'mom' and 'dad.'

We all nodded and went downstairs. I grabbed my bag before I was pulled by the wrist by Alice. She pushed me into her car, getting in the other side. She started the engine and turned to me.

"So, what's up?" she asked, grinning.

"Um. . . nothing. You?" She obviously had something on her mind.

She smiled broadly. "Well, nothing much. I had a vision, though." I looked at her questioningly. "It was about you meeting someone new!" she said. I groaned.

"Who, Alice?" I asked. She just giggled.

"They're going to be interesting to meet, that's for sure, but I'm not telling you." she said. I knew I wouldn't be able to persuade her.

We parked in front of the school, me, scowling at Alice. She just giggled and got out of the car. I rolled my eyes and got out. I swung my bag over my shoulder and walked to the school door. Well, before someone caught me eye. I stopped and looked over at the girl. She had long, dark brown hair, cascading over her shoulders, big, dark greed eyes, and a similar complexion to mine. She was wearing faded skinny jeans, a dark blue T-shirt, and black converse on. She wasn't wearing any makeup, like me, and looked uncomfortable. She was on the phone, talking hurriedly.

I grabbed Alice's hand and gestured towards the girl. "Look at her pupils. There bigger than humans. Look at how her back is straighter than every one elsses." I mentally slapped my self. This was who Alice was talking about, I knew it. I stared at the girl, curious. She closed her phone, looking around nervously. Edward came up to me, smiling.

"Looks like we got another winged human." he said. I nodded.

"What do her thoughts say?" I asked.

"Nothing bad. She seems innocent. Nice girl, just moved here from Missouri. She just got off the phone with her concerned mother." I nodded. The girl looked around shyly as she walked towards us. Her big green eyes searching.

"I wonder if she's old enough to have gotten her ability?" I mused. Edward smiled.

"Come on. You need to get to class." I nodded, smiling, and went to socail studies. I entered the room and saw the girl sitting in the back row. Jessica was talking to her. The girl looked annoyed. I decided to help.

"Hey, Jess." I said. Jessica turned and smiled. I didn't buy it.

"Hey, Bella. This is Aria." she gestured towards the girl.

I smiled. "Hi, I'm Bella." I handed out my hand to shake hers. I didn't do this often, but she was the same as me and we needed to stick together, I guess.

"Ari." she said, smiling. When she let got of my hand I accidental knocked a jar off the table. She quickly grabbed it. I couldn't help but notice that it just hanged there before she grabbed it.

"Sorry." I said, sitting next to her. She had taken the place next my seat.

"Its okay. I do stuff like that all the time." she said. I smiled. She seemed nice. Alice will like her. She was also pretty. She looked uncomfortable in her surroundings though.

"You okay?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just not used to this. I've been home schooled most of my life, so I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do." she said, turning to me. Her eyes grew as she saw saw my eyes. Than her eyes darted to my back. I smiled.

"So, how old are you? Not in the obvious sense, though." she nodded in understanding.

"Well, I'm sixty years old and I'm in a seventeen year old body. You?" she asked. Jessica had gone back to her seat, a little upset that Ari had ignored her.

"Just seventeen." I admitted. "I guess I always have to be the youngest no matter where I meet a mythical creature like us." she laughed. "What power do you have?" I asked her.

"I can control objects, go through them. But, only objects." I nodded. She didn't ask me though, knowing that I wasn't old enough yet.

Class went by quickly, as did the next class. Soon it was lunch, and Ari and I went in. She didn't bother to go to the lunch line. Neither did I, figuring I could just eat what ever the Cullen's didn't eat. We were going to sit with them today. Ari didn't look fazed as we sat by them though. She seemed confidant, but shy. I sat next to Edward while Ari sat on my other side.

"Who's this?" Emmett boomed. Ari looked up from putting her cell away and smiled at Emmett. She didn't seam intimidated by him.

"This is Aria." I said.

"But you can just call me Ari, if that's okay." Ari said quickly. I smiled. Alice seamed happy and Rose wasn't looking at her with a death glare. That was good. What she asked though, made all of us look at her in shock. Well, besides Edward and Alice.

"So. . . you guys are vampires, right?" I looked at her, baffled. She laughed at out expressions. "Come on. I live with one." We calmed down a bit. That is, before her words sunk in.

"What do you mean?" Jasper asked slowly.

"My dad and two brother's are vampires. There vegetarian, of course. I have three older brothers." she explained. "My mom's a winged human and so is one of my brother's and then my dad's a vampire and my two older twin brother's are as well." I looked at her, confused.

"How are your brother's _and _dad vampires?" I asked.

"Well, my dad was changed and a while latter my brother's were dying so he changed them. Of course they had to leave for a while though." Ari raised an eye brow at our confused looks. "Are you guys okay?" she asked us. We nodded our heads.

"So, where are you staying?" Emmett asked.

"Some relatives house. He's my dad's brother and a winged human so I'm supposed to live with him for a while." she said while taking a sip of her bottle of water. "He lives not too far from here." The bell sounded then and we all got up from our seats.

Ari was walking away when Alice asked, "What's his name?" She new, of course.

Ari turned back around. "Frederick, I think!" she said from across the room. I thought my eyes were going to pop out of my head! She's my cousin? I turned to Edward, who was grinning."Hey, Bells, isn't that you uncle?" Emmett asked me. I nodded my head, too surprised to speak. I followed Edward to biology, very confused. We sat in our seats and I stared at the wall, thinking.

"Surprising, isn't it?" Edward asked me. I nodded my head. He chuckled. "Her thoughts were very kind. She's very observant. She seams to have moved here because her parent were loosing money for her to go to her school. So, they moved her here since your uncle is rich and a winged a human." I was too surprised to talk, so I just sat there, listening to his words.

"Have you ever met her mother before. Your aunt?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I'll have to ask her latter." I said. Edward chuckled again and turned to the front of the room.

* * *

Three hours latter

* * *

"She's so cute!" Ari said, scratching behind Anthea's ear. Anthea was on her lap, enjoying the attention. We just got home and I was going to interrogate Aria.

"Yeah, uncle Frederick gave her to me yesterday." I said. sitting on my bed. Uncle Frederick had installed an other bed in the room. The room was pretty big so we each got our own side. Her wasn't purple and white, though. It was light blue and white. She was on her bed, playing with Anthea.

"So, can I see what your wings look like?" I asked, uncomfortable. Ari nodded.

"Sure. But, I would like to see yours too." she said. I agreed and we both unfolded our wings. Hers were almost as big as mine and we a light shade of blue. It was almost white. I touched them to see how strong they were and was surprised to see they felt just as strong as mine. I asked for her wrist so I could look at her blood veins and was surprised to see golden ones.

"What color is your blood?" I asked her.

"Silver." she said, almost immediately. My eyes widened.

"But, aren't they supposed to be golden." She nodded her head.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just odd." she laughed. I narrowed my eyes and called for my uncle to come look. He inspected her and took a blood type. He went back up to his study and came back down ten minutes latter.

"This is very odd. You seem to be very similar to Bella, but different." We both raised out eye brows.

"How?" we asked.

"Well, Bella here is stronger than most winged humans, but you are pretty close to her strength. But your blood is silver. Its supposed to be gold." he mused. "I call Carlisle." Than he left the room. We looked at each other, confused.

"I'm a bit confused." Ari said. I nodded. Not long after, Carlisle entered the room. He came up and sked if he could look at Ari. She obliged and stood as still as a statue. I watched her, seeing the similarities between us. We were around the same height, similar looks. Her face was a bit more round than mine but you could tell we were related.

Carlisle stepped back. "I don't get it. Her DNA is the exact opposite of Bella's but they have similar traits." He looked at his folder. "Who are your parents, Aria?" he asked her.

"Linda and Mark Gray." she said. "My mom is Bella's mom's sister." she added. Carlisle nodded.

"So, your mom and you are the only winged humans in your family?" he asked, looking up from his folder.

"No. My older brother is one too. Than ,my dad and older twin brother's are vampires." That shocked Carlilse. He composed his features though.

"So, you know what vampires look like?" She nodded.

"That may be why I'm different than Bella, though. I was born a while after my dad was a vampire." Carlisle looked confused.

"So, you're half winged human half vampire?" he asked, raising an eye brow. She nodded. "Than that's why she's so strong." he mused quietly to himself. "What do you have similar to your father and brother's?" he asked.

"Um. . . I can run as fast as them and I'm almost as strong as them. That's why my wings are strong, because I'm part vampire." She sat down on her bed. "But I don't drink blood." she added. Carlilse nodded. Our uncle looked very intrigued in the door way.

"Be right back." he said. He left and went down stairs. I heard him open the door. Some one was here.

"Can you show me your wings?" Carlisle asked. Ari nodded, unfolding them. They were a good deal close to the size of mine. Carlisle had her turn in a circle so he could look from all sides. When he looked at her back his eyes grew wide.

"Look at this." He traced his finger down her spine. I came up to look and was shocked to see several golden veins going down to her wings.

"Bella, sow me your wings, please." Carlisle said. I nodded and unfolded them. I felt his cool finger trace the skin between my wings. "Very odd. Your blood veins are silver while hers are gold. But, hers go down to her wings from her neck while your's go in an orderl line from the botom of your wings and rap around your middle section." He looked highly intrigued with his discovery. He asked if he could take an other blood sample of my blood and of Ari's and said good bye.

We plopped down on our beds and looked at each other. Our wings were still out, so they hung behind us.

"Wanna go flying?" Ari asked me. I smiled.

"Sure, but we may want to change into something more comfortable." She nodded and went to her side of the closet. We both changed into jean short. I wore a light blue T-shirt that had slits in the back and she wore a forest green one. It made her eyes sparkle, that was for sure.

"Hey, can you throw me my tennis shoes?" I asked her while I gave Anthea a dog treat. She wouldn't stop wining.

"Sure." The next thing I know is that I see her putting her hair in a pony tail while a pair of shoes dangle in front of my face.

I laughed. "I love your ability!" She smiled. She walked up to her bed, a bottle of water behind her. Her hair was in a pony tail while her side bangs were down. Anthea jumped on her, startling her, and the bottle of water fell to the ground.

"Anthea!" Ari laughed. The bottle flew back in the air, landing on her desk. She turned to me, a smirk on her face.

"So, cus. Do you like Edward?" My eyes grew wide.

"Um. . . What. . . Hu?" I stuttered. She laughed.

"That's what I thought. Did you see the way he looked at you. He totally likes you." I blushed.

"How can he like me? He's like a Greek god while I'm Miss Plain Jane." She shook her head, laughing.

"You definitely don't see your self clearly, Bells." she said. "You are very beautiful. You should know that. Did you see the way all the hormonal teen age boys looked at you?" she asked.

"They were looking the same way at you." I pointed out. She nodded her head. I saw a bit of pink in her cheeks, but it wasn't as bad as mine. She could hide embarrassment well.

"But we're not talking about me, are we? Besides, we look very similar. I mean, we could be sisters we look so alike." I nodded in agreement. "Well, I won't tell any one. But, I would like to go flying, if that's okay." I laughed.

"'Kay, lets go." We went out to the balcony and Ari jumped.

"I want to show you a trick I learned from my mom." I waited. She took off, almost a blur, her wings folded behind her. They were sticking up in the air, glood together. Then she jumped, making her wings spread out behind her. The air pushed her back in the air until she was high up. She flew close to the ground and then back up. She shot up in the sky like a bullet! She then hanged there, smiling at me.

"Wanna try?" she asked. I nodded, jumping down. I copied what she did, feeling the air whip across my face. I smiled when I flew up next to her.

"That. . . was fun." I said, laughing. She smiled and took off. How did she fly that fast?" I asked my self. I soon caught up to her, flying side by side. We got close to the Cullen's house, seeing that they were all out on the deck. I saw Ari smiling.

"What?" I asked. She just laughed at my expression.

"Did you see the way he looked at you?" She raised an eye brow, as if just asking me to argue.

I shook my head, looking down. Emmett's mouth was ajar, Rosalie was grumbling to her self, Alice was jumping up and down on Jasper's lap while e laughed at her enthusiasm, and Edward was smiling up at us. Carlisle and Esme weren't out side.

"Bella, Ari!" Alice yelled. We both smiled. "Want to sleep over at my house?" she asked us. We flew down and landed on their deck.

"Sure," we said. We started laughing, since that was the second time today we said the same thing at the same time.

Alice giggled. "'Kay. We can get your stuff latter." she stopped talking and stared at me as if I grew an other head. "What are you wearing?" she asked, sounding shocked.

"One of Ari's shirts." I said. "She let me wear it." I looked down at my self. Nothing looked wrong. I was just wearing a light blue shirt that had a silver design on it and shorts.

"I love it!" Alice squealed. Alice just squealed over a T-shirt. That's new. "I mean, look at the pattern. I've never liked a T-shirt but that's cute!" Her eyes had that twinkle in them.

Ari laughed. "Thanks. I made it." Alice stared at her, open mouthed.

"You did?" she asked. Ari nodded.

"Well, not the shirt. The shirt was just plain blue until I put on the pattern and re-did the hinges." she was smirking. I could tell she found Alice's behavior amusing.

"Have you made any thing else?" Alice asked, excited. Ari nodded again.

"Most of my wardrobe. Other than that I have a few other clothing that I've never touched with cissors or a sowing machine." Alice was gazing at her out fit. It was a dark green T-shirt that had a light silver design that came out from the left side of the shirt. It was half of a wing.

"You need to show me how to do that." Alice ordered. She came over and grabbed my wrist along with Ari's, but Ari didn't move an inch. She just stayed in place.

"Can we do it latter?" she asked. "I just did these and I have certain equipment back at the house. I can show you latter when we get our stuff." Oh my gosh. She just told Alice no. Alice didn't look fazed by her question though. What shocked her was that Ari didn't move a muscle. Every one else was looking at her strange. Carlisle didn't tell them, apparently.

It took Ari a moment to figure out what was wrong. "Oh, did Carlisle not tell you?" she asked, looking around.

"Tell us what?" Rosalie asked in an angry voice.

"Tell you that she's part vampire." Carlisle said, entering through the door way. Every one stared at her, open mouthed. Ari and I cracked up, laughing at their facial expressions. Carlisle looked amused as well.

"Wah - what?" Edward asked. Ari just grinned.

"I was born after my dad became a vampire." she said. "But, I don't drink blood. I can, but it doesn't appeal to me as well as human food. See, my body can digest it and use it like a humans body would with food, its just that my body works better on human food than any kind of blood." They still looked shocked by the news.

"That's why she doesn't smell appetizing!" Emmett said. Edward smacked him in the back of the head. "Hey!" he cried, rubbing his head.

Ari laughed. "No, its okay. I do have blood, except since I'm part vampire it smell more like vampire than human. My older brother said I smell like lavender lilac."

"He was right." Emmett muttered. Edward scowled at him.

Alice gabbed Ari's wrist again, and she let her drag her up the stairs and into her room. She set both of us on the bed.

"I'm going to do your makeup, Bella." Alice said, grinning. Bella groaned. Alice pushed her to her vanity and got to work.

"I'm going to go get the bags guys." Ari said.

"'Kay. Come back before I die from drowning in Alice's makeup." I said dramatically. She laughed and was gone.

* * *

Aria's POV

* * *

I ran out of the Cullen's house and was back home in seconds. I grabbed my bag and Bella's bag and started dashing from closet to bag, closet to bag. I was done in a few minutes and went to get Anthea. She was sleaping in her lavender colored bed, snoring lightly. I smiled and layed a few treats down for her. I got up and grabbed the bags. I headed for the balcany door before I heard a noise behind me. I turned, but saw nothing. I frowned. I swear I heard something. I turned to go to the balcony and jumped of the side. I was about to run before I saw a red eyed vampre in front of me. I growled crouching. I was close to the Cullen's house and Bella told me about Edward's mind reading ability.

_Edward! I'm about to get attacked. I may not be ably to fight it on my own. I'm close to your house._

I moved to my right watching every move the vampire would take. It was a female with long black hair and crimson eyes. She was petite and slightly shorter than me.

She lunged at me. I snarled, jumping at her. I bit into her neck, tearing a piece of it off. She howled in pain. She tried to snap at my arm, but I kicked her off. She jumped at me again, and I ripped her hand off. I looked around and saw a light post. It was pretty big. I dashed over and kicked it of its hinges. It collapsed, but right before it hit the ground I made it float. I hit the vampire with the end of it to distract her, while I attacked from behind. I ripped her head off, right before she noticed me. I threw the head a bit away from the body and got the bags. I ran to the house and set them down.

"I need matches!" I yelled. Edward ran down, throwing me some. I dashed back out and lit her up. It lit up quickly, devouring the remains of the vampire. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward came up behind me. Emmett clapped me on the back, smiling.

"Good job, kid." I rolled my eyes

"Sorry I didn't some in time. Emmett managed to get me into a head lock when I heard you." Edward said.

"Its fine." I said, smiling. That was the second time I had to kill a vampire. I didn't like having to, but I needed to.

* * *

Bella's POV

* * *

Alice was almost done when I heard Ari scream, "I nead matches!" Alice didn't look upset so I guess she had a vision, but I still panicked.

"Is she okay?" I asked. Alice nodded.

"She just got attacked by some vampire. She managed to kill her though." I calmed down a bit. Alice stopped and turned me to face the mirror. I smiled in gratitude and got up. I didn't bother to look in the mirror. I really didn't care what I looked like.

I ran down the stairs to find Aria coming in with Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. They were smiling.

Ari came up to me and smiled. "Its okay. I got her." I nodded. It didn't look like she got hurt at all. "Really, I'm fine, cus." she said, laughing.

"Time for a part sleep over!" Alice yelled down the stairs. I forgot, Alice wasn't sleeping. She couldn't.

"That's an upside to my being half. I can sleep." Ari said, smiling. I agreed, and walked with her up stairs.

Let the fun begin.

* * *

**A/N: That was the longest chapter I've ever made! Ah well. Did you guys like the new character I added??? Please review!!! I want to know!=]**

**~Bella**


	15. Who?

**A/N: Yay!!! Man, you guys gotta stop! I keep acting like Alice over here! lol!! Well, I really am glad you guys like it. It motavates me to try harder and I'm improving. At least, that's what my mom said.**

**Well, some people asked me if Aria was going to have a love interest. I think it will have to be a yes. I'm just trying to figure out when and how. But, I'm not going to have Edward and Aria get any closer than brother and sister, that's for sure.**

**Now, I want to know if you guys think she should have the same power she's givin in BD or if I should give her a new one. **

**Well, I hope you guys like this next chapter!!! Thanks!=]**

**~Bella**

* * *

Chapter 15. Who?

* * *

Its finally Saturday! The week past by fast, and Aria and I got to know each other better. She is the little sister of three brothers. She has two older twin brothers and an other brother that's older than all of them. Brandon and Gabriel the twins, and Johnathan, the oldest. The twins are both vampires while the oldest is a winged human. Johnathan looks like a twenty-two year old and the twins are both in the bodies of nineteen year old boys.

I got out of bed and looked over at Aria's bed. It was empty. I looked around and saw Anthea sleeping in her little bed. I saw a not on Aria's desk and picked it up.

_Bella,_

_Hey, I wanted to go get some coffee and thought I'd go out for some fresh air. I should get back by eight, so don't worry. Alice called and said that she was going to take us shopping latter. Don't worry, you'll like it this time. Edward's coming, as are the rest of the family. Emmett wanted to see some movie and wanted Edward and Jasper to watch it as well. Rosalie is only coming 'cause I am. Hey, I didn't say that. Alice said that that's what Edward said._

_Any way, We're supposed to get at there house by eleven am. If I'm not back by eight, get Alice. She'll probably know what's up. Nothing bad will happen, and if so, I've got good reflexes. I'll see ya soon!_

_PS: Wear one of my clothes. Alice won't be happy if she finds out I didn't help you. I think your perfectly capable of changing on your own, but she insisted. I've got a pile in the closet for you._

_Aria_

I smiled. She's the sister I'll never have. She helped me get out of shopping with Alice a few days ago, too. I didn't know how she did it, but she did. Edward found it comical.

I walked over to the closet to find a pair of clothes. Loos skinny jeans and a gray T-shirt that had stretched down extra far and had a light blue lettering on it that said "I Just Came Out of a Fairy Tale." Literally. I have wings! I smiled, putting it on and put on the gray converse she left out for me. I went in the bathroom and found a note on the mirror.

_Bella,_

_Alice said she wanted you to curl your hair if I wasn't there. She needs to lighted up, if I say so my self. I'll try and get back soon._

_Aria_

I grabbed the curling iron and waited for it to heat up. An hour latter I was done and I looked at the clock. Nine o'clock. I walked out of the bathroom and looked around. She wasn't here yet.

"Aria!" I called out. All I got was silence. I grabbed my phone, but right before I even hit 'spead dial' Alice called.

"Is anything wrong?" I asked, worried.

"No, Bells. She got held up by some family friend." Alice's tinkling voice answered. I sighed in relief. "She should get back in five. . . four. . . three. . . two. . . one." Right on cue, Aria leapt into the room, smiling. I raised my eye brows.

"Who was it?" I asked. She didn't answer. She just walked over to her bed, smiling like an idiot. I narrowed my eyes. "Aria? Aren't you going to tell me?" She still wasn't paying atention. I walked up to her and snapped my fingers in front of her face. She blinked in shock, looking up at me. I raised an eye brow.

"So?" I asked. She cracked into a grin.

"Oh, nothing." she said, flopping back into her bed. "I just saw one of the families old friends." I got up and sat next to her.

"Who?" I watched her face intently.

"His name is Conner." she said, still grinning. I raised my eye brows even farther up. "I've known him since we were little, but he moved when he was ten. He's a vegetarian vampire." I grinned, realising what may come next. "He's just on vacation with his family, though. He doesn't live here." She looked slightly upset about this.

"How old is he?" I asked.

"Well, he's three years older than me, but he's in the body of an eighteen year old. He's sixty-three years old." She was sitting up now.

"So, he's still young. But, that's not bad, considering you being immortal." Her face fell.

"Well, winged humans are immortal. But, were like vampires in a way. Vampires can only be killed by an other vampire or werewolf. Winged humans are the same." I'm learning knew stuff every day, aren't I?

"I'm sorry." I said, rubbing her arm. She nodded, looking as if she was staring into space.

"Its s'kay. I haven't seen him in a while so were not real close. I mean, five decades! Not that big of a deal." The problem was, it looked like it was a big deal. Ari made a bottle of Gatorade and her phone float over to her. She picked up the Gatorade and drank a huge gulp of it and then texted someone. "Besides, he's not that young. He has plenty of control already.

"You know, it never ceases to amaze me. The whole floating thing." She laughed.

"You'll get yours in a few months. September, right?" I nodded.

"September thirteenth. I hope Alice won't do any thing over the top." I said. Aria laughed.

"Knowing her, she will." Ari rolled her eyes. "But, I'm planning on getting you something. Hey, I'm going to no matter what you say. And, if you bug me about it you'll just make me upset." I sighed, defeated. I got up and reached for my book, but it floated towards the ceiling.

"Hey!" I laughed. trying to get it down. I got annoyed and turned to scowled at Aria. "That's not funny." She just laughed in resspons. "You've been hanging out with Emmett." I muttered, low enough to where she couldn't hear it. She just laughed harder and harder.

"I may not be full vampire, but I can still hear as good as one!" She was clutching her sides, grinning. I rolled my eyes. Aria's phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered. "Yeah. Wait, what? No, I'm not doing that! No, Em, that's so immature! Can I talk to Edward for a sec?" She rolled her eyes, looking annoyed. I, however, scrunched my eye brows in confusion. "Hey, um, what was it that you were planning on getting? That's perfect, Edward. She'll love it." She peeked a look at me. I narrowed my eyes. "'Kay, we'll see ya soon. Bye!" She closed her phone, then the next thing I know, she's gone. I looked around, confused.

"Aria?" I asked. Nothing. I went up and picked Anthea up and out of her bed. She squirmed a bit but didn't fuss. I took her down stairs and gave her her food. I went back up stairs and looked in the bathroom. There she was.

"What are you doing?" I asked bewildered. She was looking in my canpartment of the room. Every now and then she would take out a certain bar of soap or a bottle of shampoo I never used.

She turned to look at me. "Oh, nothing. I told you I was going to get you something, and I want to know what you have." she stated. She turned back to the pile of hair and body products in the compartment in the wall.

"Found any thing?" I heard a sing song voice say from behind me. I jumped in shock, but Ari just kept on searching.

"Nope!" Ari popped the 'p.' I turned to look at Alice.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Checking on how you did with you hair and makeup." she said, looking me up and down. She smiled when she was done. I guess I did good, then.

Anthea came in then, but left once she saw Alice. I raised an eye brow.

"Vampire, remember? She doesn't do it to Aria 'cause she isn't a full one. Anthea's only acting on instinct." I nodded in understanding.

"'Kay, I'm done with that. I'm going to change before we leave." Ari left so fast I felt a whip of air hit my face. She came out not long after and was wearing dark jeans, a forest green hoody, and green converse. She had a black purse over her shoulder and her hair was strait with her side bangs flipped inward.

"Alright, lets go." she said. We all went to the balcony and jumped off. We ran to the house with me on Ari's back. I may be able to run fast, but not nearly as fast as them. We got to the house and both of them jumped up on to the deck. I got off of Aria's back and walked with them into the house. Alice planted her self next to Jasper on the couch. Jasper and Emmett were playing video games. I walked over with Aria and sat on the arm of the couch. Aria didn't even bother to sit. She just made one of the big pillows float in the air and lightly jumped up, sitting on it Indian style. I gaped at her. She smiled.

"Hello, girls!" Esme entered the room, smiling. We waved. Carlisle came in, a book in hand. He stopped when he saw Aria floating on a pillow.

"Hi, Carlisle." Ari giggled. He snapped out of it and started walking over to where Esme was. Edward came in soon after and repeated what Carlisle did.

"Hi, Edward." Aira said again, shaking with silent laughter. He shook his head and walked over and sat down on the floor. He smiled crookedly at me and my heart sped up. I blushed and looked away. I saw Aria smiling hugely in the air. I glared at her, getting a smiled in return.

"'No! You cheated, Jasper!" Emmett yelled. Jasper just smiled and shook his head. "Yes, yes you did. Edward, he did, didn't he?" He was not looking all that happy. I saw Aria laughing silently - at least, trying to - jumping off of her pillow. The pillow slapped Jasper in the back of the head. He shook his head in shock.

"What was that for?" he asked, incredulous.

"You cheated. Its all over your face." I raised my eye brow at her, amused. She really was one of the most observant people I know.

"How did you know that?" Edward asked, smiling.

"My dad's gift is a lying sensor. He's taught me every thing there is to know about it. Just the tiniest movement can give you away." She walked off and came back with her purse floating behind her. Different things would come in and out of it. My eyes grew. So did every one els's. Besides Edward and Alice, that is.

She stopped and looked at us all. "What? I've had a lot of time to practice. I am sixty years old." I thought I heard Emmett mumble, "Not as old as us," but I didn't know for sure. Aria on the other hand, had a bottle of water chucked at his head, knowing it wouldn't have any affect on him. Emmett just chuckled. She glared at him.

Alice jumped up and said, "Time to go!" She ran out of the house, Jasper with her. We all rolled our eyes and followed. Aria and I shared a look and ran out to the cars.

Aria nudged my rib and whispered, "'Come on. You'll have fun." Lets wait and see.

* * *

**A/N: What do ya think??? Remember when you review I want to know what you guys think on Bella's ability. Thanks!!=]**

**~Bella**


	16. Conner Reeds

****

A/N: Thanks for the input, guys! I've gotten a few ideas on Bella's ability. I set up a poll so you guys could vote on Bella's ability.

**I'm SO sorry! The log in area wouldn't let me update, so I'm a little late.**

**I hope this chaper is good. Thanks!!!=]**

**~Bella**

* * *

Chapter 16. Conner Reeds

* * *

"Alice!" Aria and I groaned. She was forcing us into separate changing rooms. She handed me a blue spaghetti strap dress. I pulled it on and looked in th mirror. It flowed down to my knees. I opened the door and looked around for Alice. She was looking at Arias dress. It was a dark green spaghetti strap that had a black leather belt in the middle with a silver square in the middle. It ended right above her knees and made her eyes sparkle. She was beautiful. Sometimes it was hard to believe we were even related.

Alice turned to me and squealed. She came and looked at it, touching it here and there. She looked up at me and said, "You look goergouse, Bella. Its perfect!" I looked over at Aria, who was smiling. There wasn't that many people over where we were so she was searching through her bag while fixing her dress. But, all of a sudon, her bag fell and landed with a loud 'clunk.' She stood there, frozen. Alice was looking at her with a frightened look on her face.

"Whats wrong?" I asked. They didn't answer. Before I could blink, all of the boys were with us. Jasper, next to Alice, Emmett, next to Rose - she was over looking at the purses - and Edward was standing next to me. I looked up at him, and blushed to see that he was looking at me. I looked over at Aria and saw that she hadn't moved a muscle. Her vampire-ness was kicking in, I guess.

"Whats wrong?" Emmett asked, breaking through the silence. Aria started breathing again, her eyes blank. She was gone in an instint, then back again with her clothes back on.

"I need to leave." she said hurriedly. I looked at her questioningly. "I have to go! Bad people - that is if you feel inclined to call them that - are here. There isn't any time to explain. Edward probably knows all of it by now. I advise you all to leave." And with that, she was gone. I looked around worriedly. Edward wrapped his arm protectively around my waist and walked me out of the store.

"I need you to be quiet and follow me. Okay?" he asked. I nodded my head, willing him to lead me. We were soon out of the mall and nearing the car. He placed me in the passenger seat of his car and got in. The others were already taking off in their cars. We drove out of the parking lot and sped off to their house.

"What's happening?" I asked, looking at him. His hands were tight on the stearing wheel, his nuckles whiter than usual. He stared out at the road, unblinking.

"Friends of Aria's family decided to drop by. Their not exactly friendly. She's going to try and get them as far away as possible. She'll be back soon." he explained, his face hard. I nooded, anxious.

We got to the house and Edward dashed over to my side and unbuckled me, picking me up and dashing in side. He sat me down on the couch, sitting next to me. He placed his arm around my shoulder protectively. My heart beat sped, and my breathing stopped. I soon regained control and started breathing. I thought I felt his shoulders moving slightly.

The rest were already seated, waiting. After ten minutes of this, Emmett had it.

"What's going on?!" he practical screamed. My ears ached. Rosalie hit him upside the head, getting him to sit down. He rubbed the back of his head, and sat.

"Aria is just running away from unfriendly old friends." Edward explained. Every one seemed to feal slightly better, knowing what's happened.

The clock ticked, five minutes going by. Soon it was twenty minutes, the door bursting open.

"Holy _CRAP_!" I heard Aria yell. I winced at the volume. I felt a sudden whip of air behind me, then heard a door slam shut, and open again. She ran down the stairs a full speed, and was soon standing in front of us with a murderous glare etched in her features. What went through my mind was 'if looks could kill.' Her being part vampire, her skin was pale and almost as marble looking as the rest. So when her eyes blazed, and her skin folded in places, it looked permanent. I was very frightened. Emmett even looked a little shaken. She was breathing heavily, her green eyes almost black. I guess she also got that from her dad.

She took a deap breath and closed her eyes. She held the rim of her nose with her thumb and index finger, trying to calm down.

"I managed to get them out of the country. It wasn't easy, but I did it." She opened her eyes, her eyes almost a dark shade of green. "They were vampires. Bad ones. They drink human blood, and by the whiff of Bella's scent, it wouldn't be safe for them to get near her. Alice will probably be able to see if they try and make there way over here. My family knows about them, so they'll be able to take care of them selves." She looked so mad! I've never seen her like this. She looked older. Not the seventeen year old she was supposed to look like. She didn't look aged, she just looked. . . different. I knew several things about her. She was overprotective; kind; giving; selfless; beautiful inside and out; confidant, yet shy; adventures; smart; loving; gentle, but can have the worst temper. She's like a sister, and I have seen her through her worst and best. But, this. . . well, this was different. She looked like Rosalie when she was mad, but ten fold. And Rosalie could be scary. Her eyes were blazing and almost black, her pale skin looking as hard as marble, her eye brows were forwarded a little, fist clenched, body rigid. She looked like she could murder you with one glance.

She was calming slightly, but still made Rose look like an angel when mad. She made a bottle of water float over to her, the cap screwed off, and took a huge gulp out of it. Her eyes dimbed a little, almost to there emerald glow. She unclentched her fist and let out a breath of air.

"I ran across Conner and his coven. They said that they'd keep watch over where they live. Their staying for a few months, so they'll stay in tact." I saw a glint in her eyes when she said Conner's name.

Esme came up and led Aria to the couch. She placed her head on her shoulder. Aria closed her eyes, breathing cheeks were slightly blushed, and her full lips were more red. They weren't there usual cherry red. They were a blood red.

"Hey, Ari? Are you venomous?" I asked. I needed to know. She nodded her head, keeping her eyes closed.

"I'm able to create vampires, but it wears me out. I didn't have to to day, though. I did have to rip a few heads off, though." She bit her lip, looking as if she was in pain. Was she hurt? She never told me when she was. She didn't like showing weakness. She hated being babied.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She didn't answer. I looked over to Jasper. He was clutching his fists together, biting his lip. He shook his head, answering my question.

"What happened?" Rose and I asked at the same time. Rosalie always like Aria. She was like her little sister. I couldn't help but smile a little bit.

Aria shook her head, biting harder on her lower lip. "Nothing. Nothing serious." she said through ragged breath. "Just got my wings yanked hard. Nothing too bad." I gasped and Carlisle led her to the floor. He raised her shirt so he could look at her back. The black tank top she had on was covered in silver blood. I looked at every one to see that they didn't seem bothered. Edward came up and whispered in my ear, "The venom in her blood hides the smell." I nodded in understanding.

Carlisle unfolded her wings carefully, and looked at her skin. There was a big, white scar in the middle of her back. It glowed slightly, standing out a bit compared to the rest of her pale skin.

Carlisle pulled her shirt down and helped her up. She winced a little, but looked better. Her light blue wings looked different, though. They was almost a silver glow about them. She straitened up and put a smile on her face. It looked forced, painful.

"I'm fine, really. Don't worry." she said, trying to convince us. It didn't work since there was an impath and a mind reader in the room, plus there was pain evadint in her voice. She sighed, making one of the giant, brown pillows float a few inches over the grond. She sat on it, than made it rise. "Really, don't worry." she said again. She floated over to where the kitchen was, using the pillow some what as a whell chair. Take away the wheels and the actual chair, that is.

I shook my head and looked at Edward. His face looked thoughtful.

"What is she thinking?" I asked.

"She's concentrating on not crying. She's also worried about her family. Then there's also that boy, Conner." He said the last part a little hostile like. I raised an eye brow. "What? She's like a little sister to me, Rose, Emmett. Alice loves her, Jasper likes her for being a good friend to Ali. Esme loves her, so does Carlisle. She's also your cousin. We just want her safe. Like how I want you safe." He whispered the last part, staring at me intently. I blushed. I soon looked up, though, the door bell ringing.

"I've got it!" Alice sang. She danced to the door, obviously knowing who it was. She opened the door to see a tall, young boy. He looked around mine and Aria's age. He had gold eyes and really dark brown hair. It fell slightly in to his eyes, not too short, bit not long either. It was a bit shaggy. He was fit and close to Edward's hight.

He smiled at Alice. She welcomed him, asking for his name. I heard "Conner" in the answer. I smiled. He came to check on her! Cute!

Before I was able to blink Aria was waling into the room, pillow under her arm. Quick recovery, I guess. When she saw Alice at the door, and who was in it, she squealed. She ran over and shoved Alice aside. She launched herself at Conner, hugging him tightly. He laughed softly and hugged her back, smiling. She wasn't on her feet, due to the fact that he had lifted her off the ground. When he sat her down, she grabbed his hand and walked into the room with him. I couldn't help but smile braodly.

"Every one, This is Conner Reeds." she intraduced. She was glowing! I don't remember seeing her so happy. I looked over at Edward to see him smiling crookedly at them. Conner seemed good than.

"Conner, this is my cousin, Bella," she said, pointing to me. Conner smiled and made a small wave. I smiled back. "this is Edward. You could say he's like a brother." She smiled. "That's Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, and Carlisle and Esme." Conner waved at them as well. "Emmett's like a big bro, Rose, big sis, Alice is my best friend, Jasper my good friend, and Carlisle and Esme are like my second parents. I've already told you about Bella." She winked at me. I narrowed my eyes.

"Hello," Conner said in a low, melodous voice. Aria looked like she was melting! I tried not to laugh. But, then I wondered if I was like that when Edward talked. I hope not!

"Hello, Conner." Esme greeted, smiling at him. He smiled a warm smile back. Him being a vampire, it was a perfect smile. Aria pulled him over to the couch, looking perfectly better. I looked at Jasper, but he just shook his head. She must really like Conner.

I looked over at Edward. He was smiling at me, making me blush.

"She looks happy," he whispered in my ear. I nodded, blushing harder due to the closeness. "He seems to really like her. His thoughts are pure, so there's no need to worry about him hurting her." I smiled. He rubbed my arm, making me blush and my heart race, and walked over to where Emmett stood.

I looked over at Aria and Conner and smiled. They were so cute together! They were watching TV and talking. She went out with him a few weeks ago, if I heared her right. When she ran into him at the coffee shop. Well, out side the coffee shop.

She had her head on his shoulder, a smile on her face. Conner was holding her hand, looking like the happiest boy in the world.

I looked away and gave them their privacy. I went over to Alice and Rose, both smiling. Alice was practically jumping.

"I am so happy for her!" she said in a hushed, but excited voice.

"I know! He seems like a sweet boy." Rose agreed. I nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, but if the kid tries hurting her, he's gonna wish he was dead." I heard Emmett's voice behind me. I hit him softly, knowing, any harder, I would hurt myself. He chuckled.

"Oh, he doesn't seem bad," came Jasper's voice.

"Yeah, he really cares for her." You could never miss place that voice. Edward was soon standing behind me, smiling.

Alice then jumped, giggling uncuntrolably. She clasped a hand to her mouth, smiling ear to ear. She had a vision. That was the only way to explain it.

Before I could ask, however, I heard a squeal in the other room.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffy!!! how did you guys like it??? Was it good??? Did you like Conner???**

**Really am sorry about the not updating. I was very disgruntled about the whole unable to log in thing.**

**Thanks!!!=]**

**~Bella**


	17. Annoying Werewolves

****

A/N: Second chapter of the day! I want to cetch up since I haven't been able to update for a while.

So, please go to my poll and vote. I need help with the whole power thing. I have like five or six things to choose from, so you've got a veriaty.

I hope you guys like this chapter. This chapter is on Aria's point of view, before Conner tells her something that makes her squeal.

Thanks!!

**~Bella**

* * *

Chapter 17. Annoying Werewolves: Aria's POV

* * *

I introduced Conner to the Cullen's and brought him over to the couch. The rest went their separate ways, giving us privacy. We sat on the couch and turned the TV on. Conner grabbed my hand, smiling. I smiled back. His cool hand felt good in mine. My temperature wasn't warm like a humans, but it wasn't cold either. It was cool in some places but warm on the parts that have the most concentrated blood flow.

We sat like that for a few moments. I placed my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. His grip on my hand tightened. I looked up at him to see him gazing at me, intentness in his eyes. I looked away, thankful that I didn't blush as bad as Bella. Thank goodness I'm part vampire, I thought. Other wise I would be the color of a tomato.

"Aria," he said. I turned to look at him. "I have news." He had a smile on his face.

"What is it?" I asked, merrily curious.

"Well, Ambrose said that it was time that we moved." My face fell. How could he be happy about this? "And," he continued. "I'm moving here." My eyes grew wide and I sqealed, making him laugh. I hugged him tightly, taking in his fragrance. He smelled of a fresh stream and Cinnamon. He hugged me back, laughing softly. I pulled back to see him smiling brightly.

"Where? Near here, or a little ways away?" I asked.

"Here. I'm going to be going to your school. You'll have to put up with me every day." he said, hugging me closer to him. I smiled into his chest. I was fairly shorter than him.

He kissed the top of my head and got up. He grabbed my hand and brought me with him. Alice soon pranced into the room, smiling.

"This is great! It calls for a celebration!" she said, clapping her hands together. "How 'bout shopping?" she asked. I groaned.

"Alice, we just got back from the mall." I stated. "And besides. I used to like shopping. Now I hate it." She pouted. Conner laughed at her expression and wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned back into his chest, watching Alice. Her eyes got that sparkly tint in them.

"Please?" she begged. I shook my head. She frowned and walked away. I looked up at Conner to see an amused look in his perfect face. We started walking, one of his arms around my waist. We entered the dinning room (never used unless for meeting) and saw every one at it, smiling.

"Conner's moving here!" I said happily. Bella smiled. Edward was smiling too, but I saw his eyes on Bella most of the time. When are they going to realize that they love each other? Its perfectly obviuos. Emmett even spotted it! Bella just needs a push in the right direction. That's where I come in.

I heard ringing and Bella frowned. She rummaged though her purse and took out her phone. She opened it and said, "Hello?" I heard a low, husky voice on the other end.

"Hey Bells!" it said. I frowned. Bella, on the other hand, smiled.

"Hey, Jake! What's up?" she asked.

"Oh, well, there's a bit of a problem." Bella's eye brows furrowed.

"What's wrong?" she asked, worried.

"Well, you know how you're not exactly human? Well, apparently I'm not either." he said.

"Wh-what?" she stuttered.

"Well, I'm a. . . a werewolf." A chorus of growls erupted from every one in the room besides Esme, Conner, Carlisle, and of course, Bella.

She looked at us, confused. "What? Wait, when did this happen?" she asked, incredulous.

"Um. . . a few days ago. Ya know that guy, Sam? Well, he's one too. Apparently a year or two ago there was a pack of vampires that lived here and made it happen. We're supposed to protect people from them." She sucked in a big breath of air. "Did you know that vampires existed?" he asked. I growled menacingly. Bella looked at me, worried.

"What was that?" he asked, sounding worried. "Where are you?"

She hesitated. "Um. . . I'm at a friends house." At least it wasn't a lie.

"Than what was that noise?" he asked.

"A car?" Bella! She was a horrible lire. Always has, always will.

"Bella, don't lie. You know you suck at it." Jacob said. I rolled m eyes.

Bella sighed. "Sorry. Well. . ." she trailed off. She looked at us, asking for permission. I growled, shaking my head. She caught on pretty quick. "Sorry, Jake. Gotta go!" she hung up, looking guilty.

"Why are you guys mad?" she asked hesitantly.

I took a deep, unnecessary breath. "'Kay, you could say that vampires and werewolves are enemies. They don't get along. I ran into one once, not a good memory." I heard Edward chuckle as the memory re-plaid in my head. Definitely not a good memory.

"So, how did he become a werewolf. He was perfectly human last time I saw him." she asked, confused.

"Well, you know how he said that guy Same was turned into a werewolf because there were vampires in the area? Well, that's what turns them off. I think I might be the reason for the whole thing." I admitted. I leaned farther into Conner's chest, hoping his coolness would help me. It did a little. He kissed the top of my head, reassuring me.

"What do you mean, 'The reason for the whole thing?'" Carlisle asked. Edward's face showed that he got it, but still annoyed about the call.

"Well, when I got tracked by those vampires, I had to lead them away from here. I led them a good deal away and then took off into the sky. I went over to America and once I landed I could smell their scent. I don't know how they followed me over the Atlantic, but they did. They chased me pretty close to Washington, but they losed me a while after that. They might of crossed over Forks and started it." I waited for their answers. None came. "I'm sorry," I apologised. Conner held me closer while they all looked apologetic.

"Were not mad at you, hon," Esme said. I smiled a small smile.

"Yeah, its not your fault the kids a big fur ball now!" Emmett boomed, a goofy smile on his face. I had to smile.

"Yeah, we're not upset. It isn't your fault. You were trying to protect us and your family. Don't feel bad." Rosalie said. I smiled warmly at her.

Conner rubbed my arm. "Its fine, Ari. You didn't do anything wrong. I'm proud of you, so don't beat your self up." he whispered in my ear. He kissed my cheek, making me blush a little.

I nodded my head, showing that I would let it go. My phone rang, making me jump a little. Conner chuckled handing me my phone. I checked caller ID. It said "Home." I gasped, answering.

"Hello?" I asked. "Is every thing okay?"

"Hon, every thing is fine!" My mother answered. I sighed in relief. "I just wanted to check up on you."

"I'm good. How are you all?" I asked.

"We're good. Your brothers miss you though. You know the twins haven't pulled a prank since you left?" she said. I laughed.

"Really? Can I talk to them?" I asked. She said yes and I waited a minute.

"Sis!" the twins yelled. "Hows our little fairy?" Brandon asked. I laughed.

"I'm good. Mom said that you guys haven't done a single prank since I left! What's up?" I asked, laughing.

"We miss you, Ari. We need our partner in crime." Gabriel said.

"Aw, I miss you guys too. hows John?" I asked.

"He's good. But we have to go. We wrestled earlier today, and. . . " Brandon trailed off.

"Guys, you didn't!" I cried, smiling. "What did you break?" Emmett tried to stifle a laugh.

"Um. . . well, we kinda broke your piano. . ." he said, sounding scared. The smile wiped off my face in an instant.

"What?!" I almost yelled. "You broke my baby grand piano?" I was mad.

"We're really sorry. We didn't do it on purpose." they said.

"I know. Sorry. But, do it again, and you'll have your guitars hanging over the lake. And it will be all my doing." I threatened.

"Okay, okay." Gabe said quickly. "Well, bye sis." they said together.

"Bye." I hung up and turned into Conner's chest. I made a small scream, irritated. He rubbed soothing circles into my back and kissed the top of my head.

"Aria," Bella said. "I just got a text from Elle, and she said we need to get back home." I nodded my head, not wanting to leave Conner. I did though, and grabbed my bag. I then grabbed Conner's hand and walked to the door. On my way there I saw Edward looking at Bella.

_Hey, you know she likes you too. And don't go saying that you're a monster, 'cause you're not. My boyfriend is a vampire too and he's sweet. You're the same way, so don't, please. You a good person, and my cuz likes you. Don't be hard on your self_. I thought. He smiled at me.

"C'mon, Bells." I grabbed the door knob and turned it. "Bye, guys!" I said.

"Bye!" We all walked out to Conner's car.

"You can go ahead. Bella and I are going to fly home." He nodded and kissed my forehead. I squeezed his hand and walked away with Bella.

"You guys are so cute together, you know tha?" Bella said, smiling. We were running now, about to take off.

"Yeah, I know." We laughed. "He's so sweet. I'm glad he's staying here." I smiled broadly. "And, you and Edward would look cute together too." She attempted at a growl. I almost fell down with hysterics.

I jumped into the air, my wings spread out, and flew to the house, I got there before Bella, so when I landed in our room, I almost screamed. My bed, dresser, desk, lamp, vanity, and every thing else wasn't there. Bella landed next to me and looked around. Her eyes grew.

"Uncle Frederick!" I yelled. he came into the room seconds latter.

"Good, you're here." He smiled. "Come. I want to show you something." He led us to a room two away from the bedroom, and opened the door. My jaw dropped when I saw what was in it. there was a white four poster bed with light blue sheets and blanket, the walls were light blue, my white vanity and desk were in there two, and the best part. There was a white, baby grand piano in the left hand corner, in front of the floor length window.

I started jumping up and down. I turned to Uncle Frederick and gave him a big hug.

"Thank you!" I said into his shoulder. He chuckled.

"Go play." He gestured to the piano. I did so, and went over to it. I sat down and let my hands fly gently over the keys. I smiled at the sound.

I'm definitely home.

* * *

**A/N: So???? Please review!! I want to know what you think. I also want to know what should happen next.**

**Thanks!!=]**

**~Bella**


	18. The Question

****

A/N: Alright. I'm going to try and update every day or every other day. And sometimes on good days I may post two chapters. It depends.

Well, thanks for the reviews, guys!!! I appreciate it! Now,[here are some stories I recommend:

_Hidden Beneath the Floorboords - _By Romance in the park

_A Dark Sonata - _By ValseDeLaLune

_Shifting - _By 715

_Across The Ocean - _By Annilaia

All of these are Twilight related. I like them, and there on my favorites.

**~Bella**

* * *

Chapter 18. The Question

* * *

_Back to Bella's POV_

I woke up on Sunday morning, still tired. Why? Because I couldn't get to sleep. Why couldn't I get to sleep? Because I couldn't stop thinking of Edward. And instead of dreaming about him, I kept arguing to my self about reasons why he couldn't like me. Aria said that it was plain obvious, and I usually don't interrogate Aria when she says stuff like that. She's extremely observant, so if she's right, I won't be all that surprised. I will be surprised if he likes me, but not that she's right. If that makes sense.

I got out of bed, looking around. It was still slightly odd not sharing a room with Aria. Where her bed was is now where my desk and vanity is. Anthea's bed was still next to mine. where she snores peacefully.

I checked the clock to see that it said three in the morning. Ugh! I got up and walked out of my bedroom, about to go down the stairs. I stopped at the top of it, hearing something. Anthea padded out of the room and went into Aria room. I just noticed that it was open. I walked over and peaked through. Aria was playing her white baby grand piano. She was playing a piece that I never heard of. I walked in and sat on her bed, watching. She soon ended the beautiful song and looked up at me.

"What song was that? I've never heard of it," I asked. She smiled.

"Its my own. Edward inspired me. I thought I'd take it a spin," she answered in a low, English accent. We both cracked up, laughing hard.

Once I calmed down I said, "It was beautiful." She smiled brightly.

"thank you. My mom plays the piano, so that's how I know how to play." She got up and went to her large window. She didn't have a balcony, but her window went from the cieling to the floor. She opened both sides and pushed the white curtains aside. The sun came in, making her skin glow faintly. She trotted over to her closet and brought something out.

"Look at what my brothers brought me last night. They came all the way here because they broke my piano!" she cried, grinning. She took two guitars out from behind her back. I gasped.

"They gave me a white Ibanez RG350DX electric guitar and a black six string Martin the D-35 Johnny Cash Commemorative acoustic guitar!" she said happily. I stared at her in awe. How could one remember all of that, and say it fluently?

"How do you know what their called?" I asked her. She laughed at my expression.

"When you live in a family likes to play instraments and sing you learn a lot of things." She set the guitars on her bed and started to tune them.

"Wait, you can play more than one instrument?" I asked, slightly dazed. She nodded.

"I can play the piano, guitar, violin, flute, and harp. Don't make fun of the harp part. Its too cliche." She rolled her eyes and grabbed a pic off her desk. She strung all of the chords, each making a beautiful sound.

"Which should I play first?" she asked. I pointed to the white on - can't remember the name - and watched her pick it up. She started picking chords, and before I knew it, she was playing it. She was very good, and I was left in awe. She looked up while playing and laughed. She had it attached to an amp (when did that get here?), so it was a bit loud. But our uncle wasn't here today. He was at work. After two minutes of this I heard a noise behind me.I turned to see Emmett staring, open mouthed, at the site in front of him.

"You play guitar?" he asked, walking towards us. She nodded. "You have an Ibanez RG3550DX?" he asked, amazed. She nodded again. "Can I touch it?" She laughed, handing it to him. He tried to play something, but all I heard was a loud noise.

"Em, stop torturing them." I stopped breathing. I turned to see Edward standing in front of the window, smiling crookedly at me. My heart sped up, making me blush. I smiled back, turning away so I could hide my blush. I looked at Aria to see her eye brows raised at Edward. I looked back at him to see him looking annoyed. What was she saying to him? But then he cracked into a huge grin. I was highly confused.

I looked away, giving Aria a questioning look. She just rolled her eyes, taking her guitar from Emmett.

"Okay, Em. That's not how you play the guitar." she scolded playfully. "This is how you play it." She started playing it again. Emmett's jaw dropped for the second time and Edward was almost doing the same. I laughed, Aria joining in soon after. She stopped playing and sat her guitar down.

"Stop drooling." she ordered. They did, but still had a glaze over their eyes. She shook her head, putting her guitars back in her closet. She sat on the stool to her piano, looking out the window.

"Hey, Aria," Edward said. "Where's your music book?" Aria didn't reply. She just sat there like before, but only I knew what she was doing. Soon a giant, black and gold book was hanging in front of Edward's face.

"That never ceases to amaze me." he muttered.

"I say that every time," I said, laughing. He smiled a dazzling smile, making me blush. He just chuckled at my reaction. He opened the book and his eyes widened.

"Did you make these?" he asked her. She nodded her head.

"Well, my mom did some and my older brother Johnathan did some too, but most are mine." she answered.

"Wait, you said you started making sings last night." She nodded again.

"Exactly. I don't need to sleep a full eight hours like you. I only need two hours and I'm good. That's why I'm always up before you." I nodded in understanding.

"So you staid up all night last night?" Emmett asked, shocked.

"Yep!" she said. She started running her hands along the keys, listening to the sound. Then she got up hurriedly, running out in a blur.

"What was that?" I asked Edward.

"She was blocking her thoughts," he said, eyeing the door. It was obvious that he was listening.

I listened as well, trying to make the noise down stairs out. I heard the door open and then Aria said, "Oh. What in the world?" Edward chuckled. I looked at him questioningly.

"You'll see," was all he said. Aria then came in the room at human speed. She had a bottue of lavenders, lilacs, and roses died white. She was smiling ear to ear with a look of adoration on her beautiful face. She looked up and bit her lip.

"Loo at what Conner gave me." She handed me the boutte. The stems were rapped together by one white and one gold ribbon. The flowers had a delicate white wrapping around them, framing it perfectly.

"He gave these to you?" I asked. she nodded.

"He said that I smell like lavender and lilac, and that it was his favorite fragrance in the world now." She was glowing. I knew that he meant a lo to her, and giving her flowers was very sweet. "He's supposed to be coming over today." she said cheerfully. Not moments latter the doorbell rang. She was gone in an instant.

"Young love," Emmett sighed dramaticaly. I rolled my eyes.

"She's older than me, Em." He looked confused.

"Really?" I nodded.

"She's sixty-three years old." Enlightenment gleamed in his gold eyes. I stifled a laugh. Edward sat down next to me on Aria's bed. I blushed, but he just smiled. Emmett got distracted by Anthea - she was pawing at his leg - so Edward leaned forward.

"I wanted to know if you would like to hang out latter to day. Or tomorrow, if you're willing to skip." Was I hearing right? I think so, 'cause he was looking at me hopfuly.

"Sure," I said shyly. "What do you want to do?" I asked.

"I thought I'd take you somewhere. It's supposed to be sunny all day to day and tomorrow, so I can't go to school." That's right. He said that he would show me why sometime.

"That sounds good. Where?" He chuckled.

"Its a surprise." I pouted.

"You know how much I hate surprises."

"That's the point. Besides, if I tell you, it will ruin the fun if it all." I sighed.

"Okay. How about tomorrow then. Alice said that she wanted Aria and I to come over latter. Would that work?" I looked up at him, hoping it was. I loved spending time wit him. No matter how much he said that I shouldn't, I did.

"Yes, that works perfectly." He smiled his trade mark smile, making my heart quicken. I blushed, knowing that he could hear it.

"Hey, Eddie!" Emmett pipped up. Edward didn't like that nickname. "Its time to go. Jasper wanted to go hunting with us before noon, so we gotta go." Edward nodded. He leaned towards me again and whispered, "Please be safe. I don't want to come back knowing you acidentaly fell down the stair, hurting your self." I scowled. I chuckled and got up. He smiled at me before leaping out of the window.

Aria was supposed to be gone until eleven thirty. I guess that means the house is mine until then.

* * *

**A/N: We're getting closer to ExB stuff!! Sorry that its taken so long. I didn't want to rush things. But, in a few chapters they will be a couple. I hope I did Edward Justice. If not, that's not the biggest surprise. I mean, he's EDWARD. **

**Well, anyways. I hope you guys liked the chapter, and don't forget. REVIEW!!!!**

**Thanks!!!=]**

**~Bella**


	19. Visitor

****

A/N: Well, I don't have a lot to say. Besides, THANK YOU!!! You guys rock. I've got over 100 reviews!! And I have only had this story up for, at the most, 3 weeks. Thanks!!!

Well, this is like my 4th chapter in three days. I haven't been very busy. Hope you guys like this chapter!!=D

**~Bella**

* * *

Chapter 19. Visitor

* * *

I lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. I am so bored, I thought. I heard a slight noise by the window and looked over.

"Looks like some one is a bit tired." Aria. I groaned.

"Finlay. What did you guys do?" She smiled.

"Well, he took me to his house to meet his coven, then we went to that big park surroundedmy trees and has that pond in the middle of it. We we stayed there for a while, just talking, until he said that he wanted to see what flying felt like. Me being strong enough, I was able to fly while holding his arms. He pretty much dangled from underneath me." she laughed. They were so cute together!

"So that's all you guys did?" I asked. She nodded. She walked into my closet and brought out a box. She muttered something like, "That's where I left it," and walked out of the room. A minute latter she came back in with differentclothes on. She was wearing dark faded skinny jeans, a black lace tank top with a dark blue twisted strap tank over it, Uggs for shoes, and a jean jacket slung over her arm. She could pass as a model if she wanted to. She walked in and stopped in front of me.

"Do I look okay?" she asked, looking down at her self.

"Yeah, you look perfect." She smiled warmly.

"I'm going to pick out your out fit. Is that okay?" she asked.

"Yep. At least you ask," I said, pointing out that Alice doesn't. She laughed and went into my closet. She came out not long after with some clothes for me. I looked at it, making sure it wasn't over bored.

"Just put it on. I know what you like and don't like."She ushered me into the bathroom, shutting the door. I put the clothes on and looked in the mirror. I was wearing a dark blue scoop neck short sleeved shirt. It stretched down farther then usual. I had dark skinny jeans and black Uggs on as well.

I walked out of the bathroom to sow Aria. She smiled when she saw me, giving me apraised eyes. She handed me my purse - well, more like floated - while looking through the box she found. She took a picture out of it and gave it to me. I looked at it, then to her, confused.

"That's my family," she said. "Those are the twins," She pointed to two dark haired, tall boys in the back. "that's Johnathan," She pointed to a tall man with curly black hair on the right. "and that's my mom and dad." She pointed to the two last people on the left. The man had dark, shaggy brown hair, and the woman had long curly black hair. I smiled, admiring it. Her family was very good looking. But, then they were all immortals.

I handed it back to her, smiling, and grabbed a piece of paper. I scribbled a note for our uncle so he knew where we were. When I looked back up, Aria was hanging up side down. I started laughing immediately, because her facial expression was hilarious.

"Hey! Its not funny! I'm not doing this on purpose." She pouted, trying desperately to go back on the ground. She was attached to the chandelier. I stopped laughing after a while and looked for something to help maneuver her down. She was almost off, but her foot was still caught. I was able to find a huge bar in my closet, and got her down.

"How did you get all the way up there?" I asked.

"No idea." Than she walked over to get her purse. She stopped abruptly in the middle of the room, though. "I think I know why. One second." She left at vampire speed. I waited, listening, and heard a scream. I rushed out of the room and went down stairs. She was in the music room. I walked in, looking around, to find her hugging someone. I was confused. She turned around, revealing a tall man in his twenties, curly black hair, and a pale completion. He looked like. . . Johnathan.

"This is my brother, Johnathan." Aria smiled up at her brother. She always said that he was the best older brother a girl could have. He was built and very tall. Close to the size of Emmett but not that burly. He smiled, showing strait white teeth. Yep, he's a Grey.

"Hello," I said, smiling in return.

"Hey, cuzz." I laughed at his choice of words. I almost forgot that we were related.

"What are you doing here?" Aria asked him.

"Mum and dad didn't tell you that I'm going to college here?" he asked in a British accent. She hit him on the arm playfully. He chuckled. "Apparently not. Well, I am. Like the trick I pulled?" he asked, wiggling his eye brows. I laughed.

"Wait, it was you who made her float in the air?" I asked. He nodded.

"As you know, she can control objects. I can controlevery thing. Which also means gravity." I stared at him in shock. "But only a very, very small portion of it." he chuckled. I nodded. So you see? She gets both of our parents traits, and I get the cool ability." Aria slapped his arm. He rubbed it, smiling at her. "So, if I heard right, its time for me to go. You guys are going to a friends house, right?" he asked. We nodded. "Well, that means its time to head to the coffee shop." He smiled down at Aria, and she got a tint of pink in her cheeks. What was going on?

"Well, by, John." Aria walked over to the door and held it for him.

"How many times have I told you to call me J-man?" I tried to hold in a giggle. Aria looked disbalievingly at her brother.

"Ok-a-y." She dragged the word. "Well, see you latter." She gave him a hug and shut the door when he left. I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"J-man?" I asked through hysterical giggles. She nodded, rolling her eyes.

"You'd think he would let that go, but no-o-o. He has to act like an immature adult. And after all these decades!" She threw her hands on the air dramatically.

"You know. You probably have the weirdest brothers I've ever met. Well, besides Emmett, but he's Emmett," I stated.

"Hey, their your cousins," she shot back. I just laughed and headed for the door.

"Lets go, we don't want to keep them waiting." She agreed and we went to my car. "Can we take me car?" I pleaded. She nodded, rolling her eyes at me.

I smiled, getting in. I started the engine and backed out of the drive way. We drove down to the Cullen house hold and parked. I got out, grabbing my purse, and walked up to the door. Aria wasn't with me yet. I turned to see her frozen in her spot, gazing up at the house.

"Aria." I said. She looked at me.

"Um. . . You go ahead. I'll be in in a moment." I looked at her confused, but she was gone in a instant, leaving me there alone.

The door opened, Emmett in the door way.

"Bells!" I said, grinning widely. "I hear that you're going on a date with my Edo!" I blushed bright red. He chuckled, gesturing me in. I walked in to see Jasper on the floor, staring up at their huge flat screenTV, playing a game. Emmett was soon by his side, playing with him.

"How was your day?" I heard a velvety voice behind me. I turned to see Edward smiling crookedly at me. I blushed, looking down.

"It was good," I said shyly. He placed a finger on my chin, bring my head up to look him in the eyes.

"You okay?" he asked. "Your heart sounds like you just ran a marathon." I blushed. He could hear it. If only he knew that he was the reason it was beating so hard.

"Yes, I'm fine." He let go of my chin, and grabbed my hand. He looked at me to see if it was okay. I nodded, smiling. My heart was going crazy, and I was sure he could still hear it.

He smiled hugely, walking me upstairs. He led me to Alice's room, revelingAria on the floor with her. There was a huge map in front of them. Aria looked scared and excited at the same time.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked, suspicious.

"I'm planing a shopping trip for today," Alice said happily. She was grinning evily at me, a twinkle in her eyes.

"Alice! You said we weren't shopping today," I said, colding her. She just giggled.

"Well, I changed my mind." She turned back to the huge map. It was the map of the mall. I groaned inwardly. Edward rubbed my arm soothingly. I calmed immediately. He chuckled, smiling down at me. My heart, as always, went faster every second. I stopped breathing, getting lost in his golden orbs.

"Bella!" Aria's voice broke through to my consiouns. I looked at her. She raised an eye brow knowingly. Of course, she didn't care if Edward could read her thoughts. She said that she _knows_ that he likes me.

"We're leaving in ten minutes." She got up and grabbed her bag.

"You have to leave Edward," Alice said, shoving him out of the room. He looked a little upset, but didn't fight. Alice shut the door and turned to me. She raised an eye brow, smirking. I blushed, turning away.

"Well, we're leaving soon, so make sure you're ready for a full day of shopping!" Alice jumped up and down with excitement. I groaned. She pouted at me. I just rolled my eyes, getting my bag.

"That's the spirit!" she sang. She pushed me out the door and down stairs. I tripped of course, falling into Edwards embrace. I looked up at him, blushing. He chuckled, setting me down. My heart was beating a wildly, due to the fact that he just held me.

Alice sighed, grabbing my hand, hauling me out side. She pushed me into her car, Aria in the back seat. Alice drove away, heading towards the mall.

* * *

Five Hours Latter

* * *

My feat ached, my head hurt, and my back was screaming, "Sit down!" We were on our way to Alice's car, all of us carrying six bags. We loaded them into the trunk and got in. Alice was beaming at the progress we had done, Aria looked fine - curse her ability to not get tired - and I was, well, we all know how I was.

We soon got back to Alice's house, heading inside. We decided not to bring them in yet. I didn't know why, since Alice could probably cary all of it in one go.

Once in side, I colapsed on the couch. I heard Emmett laughing loudly.

"Shut up, Em!" I muttered. He just laughed harder. Edward sat down next to me, chuckling. "Its not funny," I said, pouting. He stopped when he saw my face, an odd look on his face.

"You're right, its not." He smiled crookedly. My breathing went ragged. He smiled wider. I looked down, noticing what the time was. It was seven pm. Our uncle said to be home by seven ten (he called me while we were at the mall).

I looked up at Edward and said, "I have to go. My uncle said he wanted us home by now." He nodded, looking slightly upset. Why? I was just leaving.

Aria came in, looking staing at Edward. He raised an eye brow at her, cocking his head to the side. Then his face got seriuos and looked at me. He shooked his head at Aria, frowning. He then stopped, his head turning towards Aria slowly.

"How did you know?" he asked her. What was I missing?

She didn't respond. Was she talking to him in her mind? Probably.

"Oh. Did you say anything about it?" he asked. More silence. Then Edward nodded, smiling slightly.

"Really? After I left?" Aria nodded her head.

"Hey, I'm right here," I said, a little annoyed. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing, Bells!" Aria sang a little too Alice like. I decided to let it go. "Well, we need to go, don't we?" she asked. I nodded. Edward sighed, standing up, ofering me his hand. I blushed, taking it. His hand felt so cool against mine, and it felt good.

I went to grab for my bag, to have it float away. It was now dangling next to Aria's face. She was smirking. I sighed, walking over to her. I held my hand out and the bag dropped in it.

"Thank you," I said.

"Welcome!" she replied happily. We walked to the door.

"Please be safe," Edward whispered in my ear. I smiled, nodding. He smiled in return and opened the door for us. "Bye, Bella. Aria," he said, being the gentleman.

"Bye, Eddie!" Aria called out. What was with her? Edward scowled.

"Bye, Edward," I said, knowing he could hear it. He smiled widely before shutting the door.

I got in the car, sighing happily.

"You so-o-o like him," Aria accused. I just nodded, smiling happily. I might like him even more than that. All I could think was:

I can not wait until tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: So???? Hope you all liked it. Please review!!!!**

**'Kay, I'm changing my user name to Bella-Piano. Just thought I'd tell you guys so you won't get confused.**

**Thanks!!!=D**

**~Bela**


	20. The Meadow

****

A/N: Now, I'm going to try and update every or every other day. I still have the poll for Bella's ability up, so if you guys want her to have a certain power out of what I chose, vote. 'Cause, what ever one has the most votes will be the one that is her ability.

I hope you guys like the chapter!!!=]

**~Bella**

* * *

Chapter 20. The Meadow

* * *

I hot up in a hurry, falling out of bed.

"Ow," I moaned, rubbing my head. I heard a snicker behind me.

"In a hurry, are we?" Aria asked, smiling. "C'mon. Romeo should get here soon." She made a pile of clothes float to me, landing on the floor.

I huffed, picking them up, walking into the bathroom. I heard her stifle her laughter as I tripped in the door frame.

I changed quickly, obviously in a hurry. I put a deep blue T-shirt, jeans, white tennis shoes, and a jacket on. I let my hair fall over my shoulders, and combed through it. I then brushed my teeth before running out of the room, tripping right in front of my bed. I groaned in annoyance, getting up.

"Not funny," I snapped at a smirking Aria. She raised her hands in surender. I heard a car out side and dashed for the door.

"Bye!" Aria yelled! I waved from behind me, not paying attention. I tripped three times before getting to the door. I opened it and saw Edward standing next to his car. He smiled at me when he saw me, making my heart jump. I smiled back, trying desperately not to trip as I made my way over to him. He opened my door for me before I could get to it. Always the gentleman. I bit my lip, getting in. He got in on the other side, starting the engine.

"You're still not going to tell me, are you?" I asked. He laughed.

"Nope! It'll ruin the surprise. But, I do hope you like it." He looked over at me, making me melt under his gaze. His eyes were so gold! Not the darker shade, but a worm butter scotch. He looked away, releasing my from his intense gaze.

"So, how did you sleep?" he asked.

"Um. . . it was good. . ." I didn't want to tell him the details. I mean, how would it sound to say, "Oh, I dreamt about you, then I fell out of bed in a hurry to see you?" Not very good. that's what.

"What, did you not sleep well?" he asked. I thought I saw a smile hovering around his lips. What was funny?

"Well, I did sleep well. But, the end wasn't. . ." I looked away, blushing. He could probably smell the blood that was rising to my cheeks.

"Wasn't what?" he sounded truly interested.

"Um. . . well, I kinda fell out of bed in a hurry." He seemed to understand. But instead of laughing, like I expected, he smiled broadly. He looked over joyed.

"how was your night?" I asked him. He looked momentarily frozen before answering. "It was good. I watched something last night." He looked at me through the corner of his eye.

"What did you watch?" I prodded.

"I don't know if you'll be happy with me," he admitted. Why would I be upset with him? What did he do?

"Please?" I begged. He looked over at me, and gave in.

"Well, I watch you when you sleep," he said in a rush. I felt all color leave my face, and return bright red.

"How often?" I asked.

"Ever sence I got to know you." He wouldn't look at me. At least he didn't see me looking like a tomato.

"All night?" He nodded. I sighed, turning to the window. But then I remembered something.

"What did I say?" I asked, terrified of what it was. He chuckled this time, looking at me.

"You said my name." He smiled warmly. I blushed light pink. "You don't need to be embarrassed," he said soothingly. "I think you're beautiful when you sleep. And I like it when you say my name." I blushed even more, but smiled all the same. He liked it? He thought that me, plain Jane Bella, was beautiful?

We soon stopped in a deserted road, next to a big hill.

"Where are we?" I asked, my cheeks almost to their normal color.

"You'll see. We're going to climb, though." My eyes widened.

"Um. . . wouldn't it be better if we run. I'm not as fast as you, but I won't trip." He chuckled, getting out of the car. He opened my door for me, smiling.

"Or, I could run with you on my back." I but my lip.

"Really? You don't have to." He shook his head.

"You worry too much. I insist." He grabbed my hand, helping my out of the car. "Read?" he asked me, grinning. I nodded. He picked me up, swing me on his back. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and my arms around his neck in a death hold.

He chuckled before taking off. I had to hide my face in the crook of his neck. It was a lot faster than my flying, and my flying was_ fast_. His breathing was the same, but sounded excited. I soon felt his stop, but couldn't unlatch my legs from his waist. I was frozen.

"Bella, we're here," he chuckled. I still couldn't.

"Bella?" he said, sounding worried. He grabbed my wrists delicately, removing them from his neck. I was able to do the rest from there. He sat me in front of him, eyeing my worriedly. "Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded.

"Sorry. Change in speed." He chuckled lightly.

"Here. Look around you." I turned around, gasping at what was in front of me. It was a big meadow, covered in wild flowers. There was a stream on the side of it, reflecting the rarely blue sky and clouds.

I turned back to Edward, smiling. "Its beautiful." He smiled broadly. We were under a tree, so we were shaded. He gestured for me to go to the middle of the field. I did, walking slowly. I marveled in the beauty of the meadow, glad that the sun was out. I sat down and felt the soft grass. I looked over to where Edward was standing to see his button down shirt unbuttoned, and his skin sparkling. He walked towards me carfully, as if afraid he would scare me. My eyes widened in awe. It was like there were crystals embed into his marble skin. He neared me, watching me intently. He sat down a foot away, never breaking eye contact. I scooted towards him and reached my hand out to him. I placed it on his hand and flipped it over. I looked at his hand, lower arm. It was amazing! I stared to trace designs on his palm. I looked up at Eward to see his eyes close. Before I could blink he was on his side. I froze, startled.

"Sorry," he appoligised. He placed his hand in front of me, indicating that I can go on. I grabbed his hand shyly, and started again. He closed his eyes again, sighing. I smiled a small smile, continuing.

"How old are you?" I asked slowly.

"Um, I was born in the nineteen hundreds," he started.

"So was I," I stated lamly. He chuckled at my joke.

"No, I was born in the early nineteen hundreds. Nineteen O one, in fact." I nodded. "I'm one-hundred seven years old." I looked up at him and smiled reassuringly. I didn't want him to think I was scared of him.

"If you don't mind, why are you what you are?" I asked cautiously. He straightened a bit, bit loosened up again. I hope I didn't hit a nerve.

"Well, because of the Spanish influenza. My parents got it and died, then me. Carlisle saved me because my mom begged him to, and he had been lonely. He changed me, then we found Rose, then Esme, Emmett, and then Alice and Jasper found us." Than a glint went though his eyes. "What's it feel like to fly?" I laughed at the sudden change of conversation.

"Great! Exscept its slower than Edward Cullen's running." He laughed, sitting up.

"How much can you carry when you fly?" I thought.

"I could cary you. Easily. But, not on my back."

"Why not?" he asked, confused.

"Very uncomfortable," I mumbled. "Its hurts my wings to fly with weight on the middle of my back." He chuckled at the face I made. "Its not funny! I tried it before. You wouldn't be laughing if you saw what happened." He stopped immediately.

"What happened?" he asked, sounding concerned, even though it happened two years ago.

"Ha! I though it would be fun to try flying with my friend, Jacob, on my back, so I tried it. We landed in a huge lake. That didn't help my wings, adding to the weight. I couldn't use them for almost a month." I hated not being able to use my wings, and Jake felt awful.

"I'm sorry," Edward said, eyes smoldering.

"Don't be. It happened two years ago." I waved it off. I lay back in the grass, still tracing Edward's palm. We had been out for a while and it was now noon. How was it that late already?

"Could I see your wings?" Edward asked me sundonly. I turned over to him.

"Sure." I got up and took my jacket off. I pushed my wings through the slits in my T-shirt. They sparkled slightly, but not as miraculous as Edward's skin. Edward got up and touched my wings softly. He felt the feathers, the bones, the part close to my back. My back arched automatically, my wings stretching out.

"They're beautiful," he said in awe. I smiled.

"Thank you." I looked up at him when he was done, a silly smile on his face. "What?" I asked.

"I want to fly," he said. I grinned.

"Really? We can give it a go." He grinned wider, But it vanished in an instant.

"Wait. Not if it will hurt you in any way."

"It wont! You just have to either sit on the way back of my back where my wings flap, or dangle underneath me." He chose the second. I flapped my wings, lifting a few feet off the ground.

"Ready?" I asked. He nodded, lifting his hands to me. I smiled and grabbed them. I lifted him up and held him there. I started flying around over the meadow - very big by the way - for a few minutes before landing. I let him drop first, than swooped up before folding my wings and dropping next to him. When I landed he was grinning hugely.

"Like it?" I asked.

"Yes, I can see why you like it." His skin was sparkling even more over here, us being directly under the sun. "Well, oddly enough, its two. We should get you home soon." I nodded, sad. He picked me up, sming me over his shoulder again. We headed down the hill and got to the bottom in minutes. He sat me down, watching for any sign if dizziness.

"I'm fine," I said, sitting down. He leaned in front of me, eyes making me melt.

"I want to try something," he said, leaning forward. "Be very still," he commanded. I sat, frozen in my spot. I felt his cool breath on my face now. He leaned in, pressing his lips to mine. I gasped in shock, staying perfectly still. My arms, on the other hand, weren't planing on being still. They reached around his neck, hands going into his soft hair. He pulled away, though, making me fall backwards. I was gasping, my eyes closed. Edward was farther away from me, eyes a darker color. Oops.

"Sorry," I whispered. He shook his head.

"Come on." He grabbed my hand, helping me up. He guided me to his car, one arm around my waist. I was still a little dizzy, plus clumsy. He opened the door for me and got in on the other side. He started the engine and drove away from the meadow.

The beautiful meadow.

* * *

**A/N: Like it??? I hope you did. Sorry, but I'm not allowed to go too discriptive with the kissing. **

**I'll try and update soon, and don't forget to review!!!=]**

**~Bella**


	21. Shock

****

A/N: Thanks for reviewing guys!!! I'm glad you guys still like it. I hope you like this chapter.

**~Bella**

* * *

Chapter 21. Shock

* * *

Edward drove me home, us talking more on the way. We got there soon, parking in the drive way. I turned to Edward, not wanting to leave.

"Bye," I said, a bit sad.

He leaned closer to me and whispered, "Bye, Bella." He kissed my foreheadsweetly and leaned away, smiling a little. I smiled a little back, and opened the door. I grabbed my bag and closed the door. I walked away regretfully, and went to the porch. When I turned around, Edward was just backing out. I waved, opening the door. I walked inside and went upstairs. When I got in my room I fell on my bed, sighing happily.

"That was the best day of my life." I heard movement next to the door and looked up. Aria walked in the room, frowning. "What's wrong?" I asked. She sat on my bed, looking irritated.

"Your friend Jacob." She spat his name out like it was a bad word. "called. He said he was worried. Who does he think he is? Your boy friend?" She was going into a temper. I could tell.

"When did he call?" I asked.

"An hour ago." She looked miffed. She leaned one of the wooden railings attached to my bad.

"What did you tell him when he found out I wasn't here?" I asked.

"I said you were with your boy friend," she stated simply. My eyes widened in shock, but a smile spread across my face.

"Is that what he is?" I asked. I guess he was. The kiss could make it that. Unless he doesn't want to be.

"Well, _I _hope so," Edward's voice came. I jumped in shock. He came and sat me down on his lap. I smiled, leaning into his chest. He kissed the top of my hair. I felt a smiled on his lips.

"Did you guys kiss?" Aria asked excitedly. I groaned, hiding my now over heated face in Edward's chest. He chuckled.

"You guys did! I bet Alice saw it. This is perfect! Now all of us are with someone." She was smiling broadly when I turned around. I couldn't help but smile at the facts, though. Edward and I were together. You don't know how good that feels to know.

"So, what else did you say to Jake?" I asked.

"Um. . . I told him that you had a boy friend, you were out with him, and that you're fine. He didn't believe me though." She then made a face. "He's really annoying, you know that?" I nodded my head, smirking. They would make good friends, right? Not. My phone went off across the room. I got over and picked it up. Caller ID said "Jacob." I sighed and opened it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella! Why haven't you called me? I was worried." I sighed. Aria was right.

"Sorry. I was out with my boy friend." I smiled at the last part.

"You have a boy friend?" he asked, bewildered.

"Yes. Didn't Aria tell you?" Silence.

"Was that the annoying girl that answered your phone?" he asked.

"Yes. She's my cousin. We're both living with my uncle." I heard a grunt on the other end.

"What is she? A Winged human too?" He was being sarcastic.

"Uh, you could say that," I answered shakily. Aria narrowed her eyes at the phone. She looked like she wanted to run all the way to Forks and attack Jacob.

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked, sounding suspicious.

"Nothing. Yeah, she has wings," I amended quickly. I could just picture him scrunching his thick eye brows together.

"What are you not telling me, Bells?" he asked.

"Nothing, Jake. Every things fine. I've gotta go. Dinner." I hung up, feeling bad for doing that to Jake. Edward kissed my hair reassuringly, letting me know every thing will be fine. I smiled up at him.

"What if he comes?" I asked, worried. "He's always been one to over react." Edward grinned.

"Ah, well, we've got vampires. Remember. There's two coven's here, plus winged humans." I frowned at him.

"You know that's not what I meant." He nodded.

"Yes, but he's a young werewolf. All I want is you safe." I nodded, smiling a little. I didn't want Jake hurt though.

* * *

The Next Morning

* * *

I woke up to Edward at the bottom of my bed.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," he greeted, smiling lopsidedly. I sat up, rubbing my eyes, and smiled.

"Good morning. Can I have a human moment?" I asked groggily. He chuckled and nodded. I stumbled out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. I hopped into the shower, rinsed and washed my hair, got dressed, brushed my teeth, did my hair, and made sure I was ready. I walked out of the bathroom ungracefully, and sat next to Edward.

"So, I'm I riding with you?" I asked, grinning.

"Only if you want to." He looked like he was begging silently.

"Of course I want to," I replied happily. "Why wouldn't I?" He didn't answer. I knew why, though.

"Edward," I sighed. He looked up at me, alarmed. "You're not a monster. How many times do I have to say it? I love you the way you are." Wait. Did I just say I loved him? I thought about it, realisingI did. He was a wonderful gentleman, that protected me and was good to me. He was that and much, much more. Yes, I loved Edward. I couldn't ignore that.

"Did you just say you love me?" Edward asked quietly. I looked up at him shyly, and nodded. A huge goofy grin spread across his face, and he crashed his lips to mine. I was startled but responded all the same. He pulled back slightly and whispered, "I love you too, Bella Swan." I smiled and kissed him again.

***

We were on our way to the school. Edward held my hand, the other on the steering wheel. He parked the car in the school parking lot. He got out, and opened my door while I got my bag.

"You're still fast even at human speed," I complained. He smiled and kissed my forehead. I sighed and grabbed his hand. He let go of it and wrapped it protectively around my waist. He growled, only low enough for me to here.

"What's wrong?" I asked in a whisper. He tilted his head towards the enterance. What I saw made me freaze in place.

* * *

**He. he!! Cliffy! I hoped you all like it. I want reviews before I go on.**

**Remember, my poll for Bella's ability is still up. I'll take it down once I start the chapter on her birthday. Thanks!!!=]**

**~Bella**


	22. Enemies

****

A/N: Alright. I'm making an other book!!! Its called Fariy Tale. Its a twilight fanfic, and I want to know if I should post it or not.

~Fairy Tale~

I never believed, nor liked, fairy tales. In fact, I ignored them completely. They never interested me. But, the person in front me now is proof that I can't do that any more. So, how will I cope with things that hit, when I'm not familiar with my surroundings? Well, you - and I - will have to find out.

I'll post it after I send out this chapter. Thanks!=]

**~Bella**

* * *

Chapter 22. Enemies

* * *

My mouth ajar, eyes about to fall out of my head. I knew this was going to happen. There stood Jacob Black, taller than the last time I saw him. He was wearing no shirt - even though its pretty chilly out - jeans, and tennis shoes. his hair was cropped shorter, not flatering him all that well.

Edward growled again, putting me behind him. Jake walked up to us, slightly angered.

"Your boyfriends a leach?" he asked, appalled. I gulped. My boyfriend's a vampire - or leach, according to Jacob - and my best friend's a werewolf. Both _supposed _to be enemies. I'm living in my own personnel mini hell, aren't I?

"He isn't a leach, Jake!" I whispered back. His eyes widened slightly, but changed, taking their angered affect twice as hard. It looked almost deadly on his dark skin. Edward on the other hand, looked worse. He was angered ten fold, due to the mind reading. What could Jake be thinking? I could tell Edward was trying not to kill him and be a gentleman.

"What are you doing here any ways?" I asked, shocked at how controlled I was. We were talking in whispers, due to the fact we were having several British teens watching us. I didn't care though. I had to make sure my boyfriend and best friend wouldn't attack each other.

Jake looked a little hurt for a minute. "I was worried, that's why," he spat. What was wrong with him. He wasn't acting like his happy-go-lucky self.

"Are you okay, Jake?" I asked.

"Its what comes with being a young werewolf," Edward whispered in my ear. Jacob's face grew mad. He didn't say any thing, though.

"Jake, I'm sorry, but you should go." He nodded, seeing the principle coming this way.

"Something wrong boys?" he asked, sounding irritated.

"No, sir," Edward said in his smooth voice. Jacob looked disgusted, walking away. He hopped on a motorcycle - when did he start riding? - and drove off.

"I advise you two to get a move on," the princapl demanded curtly. Edward nodded, guiding me away from the parking lot.

Why is this happening to me?

* * *

**A/N: Sorry its so short!!! I wanted this chapter to be just about Jake and Edward's meeting. I'll try and update soon.**

**Remember, Fairy Tale will be up. Thanks!!!=]**

**~Bella**


	23. I Got My

****

A/N: Sorry its taken me soooo long to update. Been busy with school and such.

Okay, this is a month later. Its September. If you know a lot 'bout twilight, you'll know what this chapter is based on. Hope you like it!!=]

**~Bella**

* * *

Chapter 23. I Got My. . . . .

* * *

A month has passed, and I'm not looking forward to tomorrow. My birthday. The thirteenth of September. Awful, right? Most of you would be overly excited. I would be, if every one wasn't getting me something, and Alice wasn't throwing me a huge party. Luckily, Edward told her not to invite all my friends from school. Only me and the Cullen's. Plus my uncle, Aria, and Conner.

I got up, finding that Edward wasn't on my bed. I looked around and found a note on my desk.

_My love, Bella,_

_If you woke while I was gone, I'm sorry. Alice needed me. I'll be back as soon as possible._

_Love,_

_Edward_

I smiled slightly, puting the paper down. I got off of bed and changed into jeans, a grey _South Pole _shirt,and socks. I slowly walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen. On my way to the kitchen, I tripped on the door henge, falling face forward. I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact. It didn't come. Cold arms wrapped around me, picking me up. I looked up to see Edward, worry etched on his face. He held me to his chest, and kissed my head.

"I'm sorry I left," he mumbled. "How can one human attract so much danger?" I laughed.

"I'm not all human," I pointed out. "I'm half." He rolled his eyes, kissing me. We broke apart so I could eat. He insisted.

"You need your food." I rolled my eyes at this. I got out some cereal and milk. I pored it into a bowl and started eating. He sat next to me, watching me. I blushed. He knew I hated it when he watched me. I felt self conscious.

"Where's Aria?" he asked. We were skipping the last day of the week. There were no tests, so it wasn't a problem.

"she's upstairs getting ready for today. She's not going either. Conner's coming over, so its gonna be all of us" He nodded in understanding. Then he got a smirk.

"Excited about tomorrow?" I glared at him. He just went on grinning.

"You know my answer." I snapped. He chuckled. I went back to eating.

Why do you hate it when I get you stuff?" he asked, suddenly serious.

"Because, I feel like you don't owe me anything. You gave me you, I don't need more than that." He smiled and kissed my forehead. I got up and washed my bowl.

"I still think you don't see yourself clearly," he replied. I rolled my eyes. "Hey, when do you think you'll get your power?" All of a sud en he had his arms around me. I looked up at him.

"I'm not sure. Uncle said later today, or tomorrow morning." He nodded. Than he groaned.

"Alice is coming." I raised my eye brows. "She blocking me." I nodded in understanding. The front door than burst open, reveling a little pixie.

"Hey Ali!" I called. She danced in the room, smiling.

"I have great news!" she sang happily. "We're going shopping!"

Alice! I'm not going!" She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, you are." I stared at her.

"I'm. Not. Going. You can if you want to, but you're not going to drag me in it." A slight glaze went over her eyes for the tiniest second before disappearing.

"Okay!" she said just as happily, and danced out of the room.

What?

I looked up at Edward to see him just as confused.

"What was that?" I asked. He shook his head.

"It was the weirdest thing I've ever seen," he mumbled. "First she was completely concentrated into getting you to the mall, but, than her mind went fuzzy and went the opposite direction when you said 'no.'" I was confused.

"What? I did that?" He nodded his head.

"Its the only probable way. And you did say you might get your ability to day." I nodded, but was screaming with joy on the inside. I got my ability, I got my ability! I sang happily.

"So, I can control minds?" He nodded. I smiled broadly. I heard Aria running down the stairs. She rounded the corner and ran into the kitchen. She started rummaging through the cabinets.

"In a hurry?" I asked. She didn't answer. She just got a bar out and started munching on it.

"Conner's going to be here soon and I need to brush my teeth!" I rolled my eyes. She acted like a teenager so much it was hard to remember that she was almost sixty-one years old.

"Ari," I said. She was looking through the rifrigerater, looking for her bottle of jiuce. "Ari!" I raised my voice. She turned around, looking annoyed.

"Yes?" she asked.

"I got my power," I said slowly. She rolled her eyes, but in the middle of it, her eyes grew. She started jumping up and down and was soon in front of my, smiling wide.

"I can't believe this!" she said. "What is it?" I smiled

"I can control minds." She smiled even wider.

"So cool! Wasn't that Alice I heard erlier?" I nodded. I told her what happened and she laughed.

"Wow. But, you should go every once in a while to be nice." I nodded in agreement. The door bell than rang, making Aria run out of the room in a hurry. I heard he door open, and waited. After what seemed like forever, they walked in.

"Hey, Conner," I greeted. He smiled, sitting in one of the chairs at the island. Aria sat on his lap, smiling happily. They were the cutest cupple ever.

"Guess what, Conner?" I said, smiling. He raised his eye brows. "I got my power!" He smiled.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Mind control." He was obviously happy for me.

"Congrats Bells." I smiled, blushing slightly.

"So, what are we doing to day?" he asked.

"Well," Aria started. "I was hoping all of us could go to the park. Walk around the area a little." That sounded kinda fun. As long as Edward was there, I was good. And I don't trip.

I looked up at Edward. He nodded, smiling crookedly.

"Alright!" Aria said happily. "When?"

"Now?" Edward offered. She nodded, jumping slightly in Conner's lap.

"Can I change first?" She nodded. I ran up stairs and into my room, to find clothes floating over my bed.

"Aria, I think you're getting better!" I yelled down the stairs. I heard her giggle. I ran over and picked the pile up. I changed into them and went into the bathroom. I brushed through my hair. I looked at my self to see myself in dark loose skinny jeans, a dark blue tank top and a grey T-shirt over it. I pulled my jacket on and slipped my converse. I ran down the stairs, just to trip and fall into Edward's arms. I looked up, blushing, to see him smiling at me. He sat me upright, taking my hand immediately. I smiled at him, and walked with him to the front door. We walked out with Aria and Conner, not taking our cars.

Lets see what happens.

* * *

**A/N: So??? Sorry about that short chapter erleir. I hoped you guys liked it, and don't forget to review!!!=]**

**~Bella**


	24. I got my Part Two

****

A/N: Hey, guys!!! Thanks for reviewing!! This is Part Two of the last chapter, hence the name. Hope you like it!!=]

~Bella

* * *

Chapter 23. I Got My. . . . . Part Two

* * *

We stopped at the coffee shop, Aria wanting a capuchino. Right now were on our way to a little out door mall. Aria begged, and she said there was a bookstore.

"Where's a trash can?" she asked. I pointed to the left and she threw it in, making a perfect shot.

"How in the world do you do that?" I asked. She taped her temple with her pointer finger, smirking. I rolled my eyes. We soon got to the out door mall. We walked around, looking for the shops we wanted to go into.

"Hey, guys," Aria said, "can Bella and I do a quick look into this shop here? I want to show her something." The boys nodded, looking regretful. Edward pecked my lips before walking off with Conner. Aria grabbed my wrist, hauling me into the store. She stopped at a rack of purses and picked up a black one. It was huge with a silver charm in the shape of a crown hanging on the side.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"Sure." I didn't really care about this kind of thing. She pulled me over to a rack of dresses. She took one out, a little red number. She always looked good with red. It made her eyes look brighter and her red lips look even more red. Pus, her skin looked more pale with it.

"Conner said he wanted to take me to this expensive restaurants tomorrow, and I wanted something to wear," she explained.

"I like it." She went over and tried it on. She came out, looking stunning. I smiled, looking at it approvingly.

"It looks really good on you, Ari." She smiled, walking back in to change. I went to look at this small rack of Cd's they had. Very bad selection, I thought. I heard Aria open her door, so I turned around to go back. She spotted me, coming over to me. I made my way over, but tripped. Aria didn't ketch me in time, so I fell. But, I didn't land on the ground. I didn't feel any one holding me up, so, why was I floating two inches of the ground? My hands were placed flat under me, hovering over the ground as well. I looked up to see Aria staring opened mouthed. She hurried over and helped me up. We both stared at each other, shocked.

"One sec," she said. She bought the dress, a pair of shoes, and the dress, and came back over to me. "Lets go." I nodded. We both piratically ran out of the store. Edward and Conner were already on there way, running at human speed.

"You. . ." Conner started, looking astonished.

"I think I got another ability," I said, looking at Edward. He hugged me kissing my hair.

"Is that natural?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Only one power each." He nodded, grabbing my hand.

"Could we go back to your uncle's house?" he asked. We nodded, and we took off. We walked at first, but once we got to a deserted area we ran at vampire speed, me on Edward's back. Darn my slower running. We soon got there, jumping up onto my balcony. We ran down the stairs, running into the kitchen. My uncle was there, drinking his coffee. He looked up, eye brows raised.

"I have a new ability." He looked confused. "Oh. Sorry, I didn't tell you about my other one. I have two." He looked socked.

"What are they?" he asked.

"I can control minds, and apparently block or something." He still looked confused.

"How did you find out?" he asked.

"I tripped, no one caught me, and all of a sudden I'm hovering about two feet above the ground." His eyes grew.

"Well, you might be able to repel forces. Like, if I threw something at you, you might be able to repel it." He picked a pillow up from the chair and threw it at me. I helled my hands in front of my face, and the pillow jumped back a foot. My eyes grew.

"Marvelous," he muttered. "I wonder. Do you know what my ability is?" he asked.

"Yes. You can posses the body." He nodded.

"Well, I had a thought. You're able to block physicalattacks. But, your mind is also blocked, so Edward can't get in. I was curious if I was able posses your body for a moment." I bit my lip, nodding. I stood perfectly still, waiting. Edward held my shoulders, and kissed the top of my head. I waited, but I still felt like myself.

"Go ahead," I said.

"I'm trying," he confessed. "Hm. You can propel a shield, correct?" I nodded. "Let me see." I tried very hard, nut I was only ably to make a little sphere around my self. I nodded, letting him know that he could try. He threw a pillow at me again, it flying backwards.

"I wanted to see if maybe you were able to produce a shield that would protect mental attacks. Maybe from other people." I tried, but only got a tiny sphere that disappeared in an instant.

"Maybe I could practice?" He chuckled, nodding.

"Its very interesting. Your power." He trailed off, in his own world.

"I think its safe to go," Aria said, grinning. We followed her up the stairs, into her room. Conner got out her gutar and started strumming chords. Aria went to her piano, looking at it admiringly. Edward sat on her couch, me on his lap.

"Hey, Ari. Do you have a bottle of water up here. You always do." She nodded, making a bottle of water float over to me. When I touched it I realised that it was cold.

"What do you have? A refrigerator?" I asked. She laughed, looking at her music book.

"Actually, no. But I do keep a refrigerated box under my bed. You don't know how much water I need. Its either that or the other. I choose this." I laughed lightly, resting my head on Edward's shoulder.

"So," Conner said, looking slightly bored. "What to do now." He placed the guitar back in its place, walking over to Aria's bed. He sat down cross-legged, looking around.

"Well, we can all dread that my birthday is tomorrow," I mumbled. They all chuckled, making me blush. I forgot they could hear me.

"It will be fun, love," Edward said, still chuckling. I frowned. Not if Alice was planning it.

"We'll just have to wait." I said, exasperated.

* * *

**A/N: Hoped you liked it, and please review!!!=]**

**~Bella**


	25. What's Happening?

**A/N: I'm updating!!!!! lol. Well, I made enough of Fairy Tale to start back up on this one. Sorry that it took so long. I ho[e you like it!!!**

**~Bella**

* * *

Chapter 25. What's Happening?

* * *

It was eight in the morning, and I was at my table, eating.

"Excited?" Edward asked me, smirking. I scowled at him.

"What do you think?" I washed my bowl, and sat back down in front of him. "What time are we leaving?" I asked. He knew that I didn't want to go, but Alice was excited, so I was doing it for her.

"Seven," he told me, smiling crookedly. "But, Alice said that she wanted us there early." Of course she did.

"Okay," I sighed, getting up. He chuckled, and kissed my forehead.

"It won't be that bad," he told me. I bit my lower lip, and then nodded.

"Okay." We walked up to my room, and I went into my bathroom to change. When I got in I screamed. I heard Edward's melodious chuckle from the other room, and Alice started giggling.

"Sorry to scare you, Bella," she apologized, smiling. I scowled. "Here." She shoved a pile of clothing into my hands. I narrowed my eyes at her, and went to go change. When I came out I was wearing a deep blue loos fitting scoop neck, dark skinny jeans, and black Uggs. Alice beamed, and rushed me over to the vanity. She started curling my hair, and applied light makeup. I didn't bother to complain, just letting her do it. I would lose any ways.

Soon, she was done, and I sighed, glad that she was.

"Like it?" she asked, looking hopeful. I nodded, smiling a little, and she beamed.

"Can I go now?" I asked. Her face fell.

"Fine, go ahead." I smiled, and hugged her. I walked out, and sat on my bed next to Eward. He smiled, and sat me on his lap.

"When are we leaving?" I asked, looking up into his golden eyes. He smiled crookedly, making my heart miss a beat.

"In an hour or so." I nodded, resting my head on his shoulder. He moved some hair out of my face, and my cheeks flushed lightly, making him chuckle.

"Come on, let's go!" Alice squealed. I got up, and Edward grabbed my hand. We walked down stairs, Edward making sure I didn't trip, and we soon made it out side. Edward held the door to his Volvo open for me, and I sat down. He got in the other side before I was able to buckle up, and started the car. In ten minutes we were in the Cullen's drive way, getting out.

We walked up to the door, and as soon as I stepped on the porch, I fell backwards. I fell intp Edward's arms, and I heard a booming laugh from inside. Emmett appeared in the door way, and Edward helped me get virtical. I blushed, and we walked in, Edward holding my hand, and Alice skipping along behind us. Edward lead me over to the couch, and sat down with me. Emmett smiled down at me, wiggling his eye brows, and sat down next to Rosalie.

"Esme!" Alice yelled, even though it was unnecessary. "You need to finish the rest of the food!" Esme laughed lightly, and walked into the kitchen. "rose!" she yelled again. "Go get every thing I told you! Now!" Rosalie rolled her eyes, and walked over to the garage door. I heard the slam, and Emmett frowned. He followed her, and walked in after her. After a few minutes, Edward stopped chuckling, and froze. I looked up at him, and saw that his face looked like it was concentrating on something. A few seconds later I heard something fall over, and he was gone.

"Edward?" I asked quietly. Nothing. After a minute, he was sitting besides me.

"Bella, I need to get you out of here," he said, a hint of hysteria in his voice.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked, worried.

"Bella, please, just listen to me," he pleaded. I bit my lower lip, and nodded. He picked me up in one swift movement, and in seconds I was in his car. He started the engine, and soon we were off, driving down the road - over the limit, I may add.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I repeated. His face was strait, not giving any sign away. "Edward?" I asked, my voice firm. He turned to me, and closed his eyes. He then turned back to the road, and started:

"Alice had a vision. And it involved you. And. . .werewolves."

* * *

**A/N: Cliffe!!! Now, PLEASE review! I finnaly got to update, and I want to know what you guys think!**

**Thanks!!!**

**~Bella**


End file.
